Jeux de vilains
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE ! Rodney est la cible d'un fou furieux. Séquelle pour ma fic' Jeux de mains, SLASH léger, McShep.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : … _Jeux de vilains_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Note** : rahhhhhh. Je suis en vacances et le temps est pourri. I'm cursed ! Du coup, j'ai un peu de temps à passer devant l'ordi …

**Rating** : NC-17, **slash**, Romance/Humour/Angst/Drama, bref il devrait y en avoir pour tous les goûts !

**Pairing** : McKay/Sheppard

**Résumé** : séquelle de ma séquelle (faut suivre …).

**Disclaimer** : je déclare posséder un droit discrétionnaire (pour ne pas dire suzerain) sur … les mains de Rodney … Hum, et sur le reste aussi (quoi ! l'espoir fait vivre, non ?) !

**ooOoo**

**1 –** Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Quelque chose de très, très bizarre.

Ca avait commencé quelques jours auparavant. Au début, il s'agissait de tout petit rien : un sourire, un bonjour, une petite tape d'encouragement.

Et puis ça avait empiré.

Radeck Zelenka en était sûr quelque chose de bizarre arrivait à son collègue et ami, le célébrissime génie d'Atlantis, à savoir le docteur Rodney McKay.

Ce matin avait été – comment disaient les français déjà ? Ah oui – ce matin c'avait été _le pompon_ ! Oui. Vraiment. Une chose incroyable, inimaginable, folle, c'était produite. Ce matin, McKay avait félicité - Jesizi (1) ! Rien que d'y penser Radeck était secoué de frissons – McKay avait félicité … _Kavanaugh_ !

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Peut-être que Rodney n'était pas totalement remis de sa terrible rencontre avec cette Ancienne psychopathe.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami comme ça. Il devait l'aider.

Et pour ça, il avait besoin d'un spécialiste.

**ooOoo**

Il y avait décidément quelque chose de différent chez Rodney, mais elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi exactement. C'était un peu comme avoir un mot sur le bout de la langue : vous avez beau chercher, fouiller au plus profond de votre mémoire, il vous échappe invariablement.

Okay. Il suffisait qu'elle récapitule. Petit 1, Rodney était constamment de bonne humeur, petit 2, ce matin il l'avait complimentée sur son tee-shirt, le bordeaux étant, citation : « particulièrement bien assorti à la couleur de ses yeux ». Elle était restée sans voix un moment avant de le remercier l'air très embarrassée. Presque choquée.

Et puis, il y avait les petits gloussements.

Oui, des _gloussements_. McKay en poussait à longueur de journée. C'était … c'était un peu bizarre, voir perturbant, de le voir étouffer ces petits rires. Quand il ne se _trémoussait_ pas tout simplement sur sa chaise devant la console !

Non franchement, Elisabeth était un peu inquiète.

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. C'était sa responsabilité en tant que leader d'Atlantis de se préoccuper de l'état de chacun.

Et l'état de Rodney était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus préoccupant.

**ooOoo**

Le sujet de toutes ces pensées se dirigeait vers le hangar aux Jumper en sifflotant.

Il savait où trouver ce qu'il cherchait ou plutôt _qui_.

Son PDA sous un bras et son portable de l'autre, il se dirigeait tranquillement vers Jumper 1. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être là : jumper 5 avait besoin de quelques réglages. Personne ne se poserait de questions.

C'était essentiel : personne ne devait se poser de questions sur sa relation avec le Major John Sheppard. Ils devaient donc faire attention. Enfin _lui_ surtout. Parce qu'il avait juste envie de _sauter_ sur ledit major dès qu'il le voyait.

Coming out ? Huhu. Pas question. Il ne voulait pas que John ait des problèmes. C'était un militaire. Américain de surcroît. Pas franchement le genre de personnes à accepter très librement les homosexuels dans leurs rangs. La discrétion était donc de rigueur. Non pas que John lui ait imposé quoique que ce soit. Il était un peu trop honnête pour ça. En fait, il aurait lui aimé pouvoir faire son come out. Mais Rodney s'y était opposé. Moins il y aurait de gens au courant, mieux se serait pour tout le monde. Son équipe, Carson et Peter. Des gens en qui il avait confiance. Il restait la question d'Elisabeth. John avait voulu lui en parler. Mais elle était leur leader et Rodney ne voulait pas que la connaissance de cette relation lui pose de problème si elle devait un jour faire un _choix_. Sa mission n'était déjà pas des plus simples, inutile de la lui compliquer davantage.

Il arriva enfin au hangar. Jumper 1 se trouvait tout au fond de l'immense salle. John lui avait un jour assuré que le petit vaisseau atlante le _reconnaissait_. Il était persuadé qu'il ne réagissait pas de la même manière à ses instructions mentales que les autres. Hum. Il faudrait un jour qu'il fasse quelques recherches là-dessus avec Zelenka. Mais pour le moment …

Rodney contourna Jumper 4 et 5 et aperçu enfin Jumper 1.

Il pouvait aisément distinguer Sheppard assis à la console de bord. Il était en train de … _discuter_. Rodney ralenti immédiatement le pas. Zut. Il ne devait pas être seul dans le cockpit. Il continua d'avancer et fini par entendre la voix du Major.

« HUuuuuuummmm. Oui, oui, oui. Tu vas être tout joli tout beau en un rien de temps, tu vas voir. Non mais regarde moi ça. Bates devrait savoir depuis le temps que … Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? Des … Des miettes ! Il était temps que j'arrive, hein ? »

Rodney s'arrêta net. John était en train de converser avec le vaisseau ! Il se rappelait fort bien des railleries auxquelles il avait eu droit pour avoir appelé le Jumper « Bébé » (2). Hum, voilà qu'il disposait maintenant lui aussi de quoi _railler_.

Il se glissa dans l'appareil, déposant ses instruments sur la banquette à l'arrière. John continuait son « monologue ». Il y était question de « briquer des pieds à la tête » et autres aventures de type Monsieur Propre. C'était limite perturbant. Voir le grand John Sheppard réduit à jouer les fées du logis. Qu'est-ce que cela devait donner avec une voiture !

Visiblement complètement absorbé par sa dernière mission, John ne l'entendit même pas se placer derrière lui. Rodney s'adossa nonchalamment à la paroi qui séparait le cockpit du reste du vaisseau.

Le spectacle de son amant à quatre pattes sous la console était des plus _stimulants_. Oui, vraiment très, très, très stimulant.

**ooOoo**

John se releva et se rassis sur le siège du pilote. Sur _son_ siège. Il se mit à épousseter les commandes du Jumper. Une par une. Méticuleusement. Il ne laisserait plus jamais Bates lui emprunter Jumper 1. Il y avait suffisamment de vaisseaux pour satisfaire tout le monde. En fait, il y avait plus de Jumper que de personnes capables de les faire voler. Il soupçonnait le sergent Bates de faire exprès d'utiliser Jumper 1. Ils allaient avoir une petite discussion tous les deux.

Il se leva pour s'occuper des commandes situées au dessus de la baie du cockpit, lorsque deux bras encerclèrent sa taille et il fut ramené, fermement, vers une large poitrine.

« Hey, Rodney. »

« Hey, Major. »

La réponse était un peu étouffée. Rodney avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou. John laissa immédiatement tomber la peau de chamois – ramenée de Terre, il ne savait pas trop bien pourquoi – pour se concentrer entièrement sur ce que lui faisait McKay. Les lèvres étaient chaudes contre sa peau, les baisers légers et tendres. Il senti presque immédiatement les premiers frissons de plaisir secouer son corps. Bon sang ! Comment Rodney faisait-il pour l'exciter en quelques nanosecondes !

Les lèvres continuaient leur gentille exploration. Elles découvrirent une oreille et l'englobèrent immédiatement, jouant avec le lobe.

« Hummm. Je vois que vous êtes très occupé, _Major_. Je m'en voudrais de vous déranger. Nous savons tous ici combien votre temps est précieux. Vous êtes, » un dernier baiser fut déposé sur sa joue, « notre sauveur à tous, hum. »

Et aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé c'était fini. John eu à peine le temps de se retourner – et de reprendre ses esprits, – que Rodney avait disparu.

Il entendit un petit gloussement, et le vit s'éloigner vers l'un des jumper.

**TBC**

(1) Expression équivalent à "mon Dieu !" en tchèque.

(2) Episode The défiant One/ Duel, je crois qu'il dit « poupée » en français.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : je dois vraiment être maudite : il fait un froid de canard ! Enfin, en Bretagne, parce que dans le Jumper 5 ….

**ooOoo**

**2 –** Rodney gloussait encore lorsqu'il arriva près de Jumper 5.

Un jeune homme se tenait là, une petite mallette à outils dans les mains. Sa tenue le désignait clairement comme un des membres de l'équipe scientifique. Plus exactement, un membre de l'équipe de Zelenka. Un docteur Zelenka qui brillait par son absence.

L'ingénieur le salua un peu nerveusement. « Heu, bonjour Docteur McKay. Le Docteur Zelenka m'a dit que je pouvais vous seconder sur le jumper. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, bien sûr. »

Rodney fit un grand geste, lui indiquant l'entrée du Jumper. « Non, non, pas de problème, c'est un simple travail de routine. » Il entra dans le jumper. Puis se retourna « Et bien vous venez, heu … » Il claqua des doigts en regardant le jeune homme devant lui, levant les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

«Heu, Edwards. Philip Edwards, Monsieur, et c'est un honneur de … »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr que c'en est un, allez venez. »

Ils n'étaient installés que depuis quelques minutes lorsque des cris retentirent.

« MCKAY ! »

Edwards releva immédiatement la tête de son écran d'ordinateur et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Le Major Sheppard se dirigeait vers eux. Et il avait l'air en colère. Furieux serait plus exact.

« Heu, Docteur McKay ? Je crois que le Major Sheppard vous _cherche_. » En espérant que ce ne soit pas pour lui faire la peau, ce qui, vu la tête du Major, était tout à fait possible.

McKay ne releva pas la tête de ses calculs. « Hummmmmmmm. Oui, vous croyez … ah, voilà l'interface qu'il faut revoir … »

Edwards s'était levé et se tenait près de McKay lorsque le Major déboucha en trombe dans le jumper.

« McKay. »

« Hummm. Oui, quoi. » Rodney n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, ses mains volaient sur le clavier de l'ordinateur relié aux commandes du vaisseau atlante.

« Je crois que nous n'avons pas fini notre petite _conversation_. »

Les yeux d'Edwards allaient de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes. Il connaissait leur tempérament et tout le monde savait qu'entre ces deux là, les choses pouvaient rapidement faire des étincelles.

Instinctivement, il recula lorsque le Major se rapprocha de McKay, l'air déterminé et franchement menaçant. Les mains sur les hanches, le Major attendait, tapant du pied, en signe d'impatience.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil rapide au pied en question, puis leva les yeux vers le Major. Edwards manqua l'éclair amusé dans ses yeux. Rodney poussa un soupir. Bruyant. Il posa l'ordinateur et se releva.

« Bien Major. Je suis à vous. Heu, Edwin ? »

« Edwards, Monsieur, Edwards. »

« Oui, si vous voulez. Vous pouvez nous laissez seuls, Hum. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. » Trop content de se sortir de ce guêpier, Edwards se faufila derrière le Major, serrant contre lui son ordinateur.

Une fois le jeune homme parti, le Major se dirigea vers la console du Jumper. Il manipula quelques commandes puis se retourna vers Rodney, un sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire de prédateur. Du genre « tel est pris qui croyait prendre ».

« _Rodneyyyyy_. » Dit sur un ton presque chantonnant.

« _Jooooohn_. » Répondu avec un petit air faussement surpris.

John fit quelques pas vers sa proie. Qui immédiatement fit autant de pas en arrière. Le sourire de John s'élargi. Il fit encore deux pas en avant. Et Rodney tenta de reculer lui aussi et rencontra … la paroi du Jumper. Oho.

John le fixait silencieusement, tout en s'approchant ostensiblement. Arrivé en face de Rodney, il emprisonna ses poignets d'une seule main et les porta au dessus de sa tête contre la paroi. Rodney ne bougeait pas. Les yeux clos, il attendait. John sourit.

Il allait pouvoir commencer sa propre petite « séance de torture ».

Cela faisait une petite semaine maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble. Une semaine depuis leur première nuit. Une semaine qu'ils se livraient à ses petits jeux de cache-cache.

John n'aurait jamais pris McKay pour le genre « joueur » ni au lit, ni ailleurs. McKay était l'antithèse du « joueur » : toujours stressé, indisponible. Mais après tout il ne se serait pas pris lui-même, pour quelqu'un de _facile_. Et pourtant …

John ne comprenait pas très bien l'effet que Rodney lui faisait. Comment le simple fait d'être touché par ces longs doigts, effleuré par ces lèvres pouvait en quelques minutes l'exciter au point de ne plus pouvoir se contrôler ?

Il avait 37 ans et n'était pas franchement un débutant en ce qui concerne le sexe, mais aucune relation ne l'avait autant bouleversé. Peut-être était-ce lié au fait qu'il s'agisse de sa première relation homosexuelle.

Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement le fait qu'il s'agisse de Rodney McKay.

Il savait que McKay ne s'impliquait pas émotionnellement ou affectivement avec les autres, qu'il cherchait désespérément à se rendre intouchable. Invulnérable. Et pas seulement physiquement. John était sûr que si Rodney avait pu trouver un bouclier qui puisse le rendre invulnérable aux blessures de l'âme, il l'aurait sans hésité mis en route (3). Son « attitude » était pour le moment son seul bouclier.

Et il l'avait abaissé, pour John.

Non pas qu'il ait cessé d'être sarcastique et arrogant. Cela faisait partie de son charme. John aimait ça chez Rodney. Mais il s'était livré, mis à nu. Et oui, John trouvait que Rodney McKay avait une belle âme.

« John ? » Deux yeux bleus le fixaient, sourcils froncés, l'air un peu inquiet. John lui sourit. Il l'embrassa, laissant sa main glisser le long du torse. Il souleva le tee-shirt bleu et commença à défaire la ceinture de Rodney. Il aimait le voir entièrement nu. Il avait perdu du poids depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur Atlantis, et avait pris plus de muscle. Mais, les « poignées d'amour » avaient aussi leur charme (4).

La respiration de Rodney s'était accélérée.

« Pas ici … Si quelqu'un …. » Il chercha à se libérer, mais ses mains étaient toujours maintenues au dessus de sa tête.

« Aucune chance. » John l'embrassa à nouveau, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer. « J'ai mis le Jumper en mode invisible. »

« Oh. » fut la seule réponse de Rodney. John pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner. Puis les yeux bleus prirent un ton plus profond. « ….. Oooooooooooohhh. _Ouiiii_. »

John relâcha ses mains.

**ooOoo**

Ils se retrouvèrent ensemble près du couloir menant à l'infirmerie.

« Bonjour Zelenka. »

« Heu, oui, bonjour, Docteur Weir. Heu, je … J'allais voir le docteur Beckett, pour … Huuu… pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, oui. »

Elisabeth aimait bien Zelenka, mais elle avait parfois l'impression qu'elle le mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

« Oui, je souhaitais aussi le voir pour … lui parler d'une ou deux choses. »

« Oh. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, l'air embarrassé, avant de reprendre leur route. Le Docteur Zelenka s'effaça, comme un gentleman, pour la laisser entrer la première, dans une infirmerie en pleine effervescence.

« Carson ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elisabeth et Zelenka trouvèrent Beckett en pleine activité. Un léger incident avait eu lieu à la cafétéria. Le Sergent Stackhouse avait voulu branché une machine à espresso – Elisabeth se demanda un moment qui l'avait amenée sur Atlantis – sur une « prise » Atlante. La rencontre avait fait des étincelles. Exit la machine à espresso qui avait apparemment explosé.

« Pas de blessés graves ? » Elisabeth regardait tout autour d'elle avec appréhension. Il y avait au moins six personnes sur les lits, la plupart était de jeunes soldats.

« Non, non, ne vous inquiétez pas : plus de peur que de mal. Des petits bobos rien de plus, mais le jeune Stackhouse est bloqué pour au moins une bonne semaine. Sa main gauche a été assez sérieusement brûlée. » Il regardait les deux nouveaux arrivants. « Heu, il y a un problème ? »

Zelenka et Elisabeth se regardèrent un moment. Elisabeth pris la parole la première.

« J'aimerais vous parlez de Rodney, je …. »

« Moi aussi ! »

« Quoi ! » Carson les regardait tous les deux, l'air surpris mais aussi un peu inquiet. Cela faisait un peu plus de quinze jours qu'il avait relâché Rodney : que pouvait-il bien encore lui être arrivé ?

« Je veux dire moi aussi, je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous à propos du docteur McKay, il est … »

« Etrange … »

« … Bizarre … »

« Il _glousse_ … »

« … il fait des _compliments_. »

« Wowowowow ! On reprend dans le calme, s'il vous plait. » Carson leva les mains en l'air pour les faire taire. « Elisabeth ? »

« Rodney a un comportement un peu … comment dire … »

« Inhabituel. » Proposa Zelenka.

« Oui, c'est ça on a l'impression qu'il n'est pas tout à fait … »

« … lui-même. » Zelenka termina une fois de plus sa pensée. Elisabeth hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Et vous avez cette impression tous les deux parce qu'il, si je vous cite, glousse et fait des compliments. »

« Oui. » Dit d'une seule voix. Elisabeth et Zelenka se regardèrent. Ils se sentaient brutalement un peu stupides. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient, que Rodney était possédé ou quelque chose dans le même genre.

Carson éclata de rire. Célia et le jeune soldat dont elle s'occupait, se retournèrent d'un bloc en entendant Beckett s'esclaffer.

Cette fois Elisabeth et Zelenka se sentaient gênés. Carson finit par s'arrêter de rire et s'essuya les yeux, essayant de reprendre sa contenance de médecin fier et digne.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rodney va _très_ bien. » Ils le regardaient l'air absolument incrédule. Il était calir pour eux que Rodney McKay n'allait pas bien du tout.

Carson soupira. Au grands maux, les grands moyens.

« Il est amoureux. »

**TBC **(vous avez de la chance qu'il fasse un temps pourri, moi je vous le dis …)

(3) Voir l'épisode Hide and seek/Invulnérable.

(4) Encore heureux, parce que sinon je serais mal ….


	3. Chapter 3

**Note 1** : je vois que le mauvais temps fait au moins quelques heureuses …

**Note 2** : … ah, au fait, vous avez vu, il va faire beau sur le nord du pays dès Jeudi, chouette non !

**ooOoo**

**3 –** Rien que pour voir une fois encore leurs visages se décomposer, Carson aurait bien refait sa petite annonce.

« Amoureux … de _quelqu'un_ ? »

Carson secoua la tête, les mains croisées sur la poitrine.

« Oui, Elisabeth, bien sûr, amoureux de _quelqu'un_. De quoi pensiez vous que Rodney puisse tomber amoureux. » Il regarda ses amis un moment avant de rajouter après coup. « Oh, et puis non, surtout ne répondez pas à cette question, Okay. »

« Amoureux ... » Même Zelenka semblait sous le choc, répétant ce mot plusieurs fois en tchèque, comme pour se convaincre de sa réalité.

« Oh, bon sang, arrêtez un peu. Il n'y a rien de si extraordinaire que cela à la pensée que Rodney puisse être amoureux. Et, non, surtout, ne répondez pas à ça non plus ! »

Elisabeth et Zelenka se turent.

« Bien, maintenant que le _grannnnnd_ mystère de l'étrange comportement de notre petit génie a enfin été résolu, peut-être pourriez vous me laisser travailler, allez ouste ! »

Au moment où Elisabeth et Zelenka allaient poser la question qui leur brûlait les lèvres : « Qui ? », un jeune homme entra, essoufflé, dans l'infirmerie.

« Docteur ! »

Trois « Oui » sonores lui répondirent, le bloquant un moment dans son élan.

« Heu, je voulais dire Docteur _Zelenka_. »

C'est Carson qui répondit.

« Ecoutez, ceci est une infirmerie, monsieur ... »

« Edwards. »

« Hum, bien monsieur Edwards, Elisabeth, Radek. A moins que l'un d'entre vous n'ait un petit bobo dont il souhaite me parler, en qualité de médecin bien sûr. » Tous firent non de la tête. « Bien, dans ce cas, OUSTE ! »

« Mais c'est important, c'est … c'est à propos du Major et du Docteur McKay. »

A cette annonce, Carson revint sur ses pas et avant qu'Elisabeth n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit se planta devant le jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ! Et bien allez, on vous écoute. Que s'est-il passé ?» Edwards déglutit. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour. Passé d'un Major enragé à un Beckett de mauvais poils.

« Je … rien, enfin, pas quand je suis parti … mais … »

Carson s'impatientait. « Oui, et alors … »

« Ha, Philip, ne vous inquiétez pas, dites nous ce qui se passe. » Edwards se tourna vers Zelenka. Ce dernier avait l'air bien moins menaçant que Beckett.

« Ils sont tous les deux dans le hangar à Jumper et … je ne sais pas, tout d'un coup le Major a surgi en hurlant et … et ils m'ont demandé de sortir et … il avait vraiment l'air furieux alors … »

Le visage de Carson s'éclaira immédiatement d'un large sourire.

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Ils vont très bien. Ces deux là se chamaillent tout le temps. »

Edwards n'avait pas l'air convaincu. « Mais ... mais dès que je suis sorti, le Jumper s'est mis en mode invisible, et si … et si le Major … »

Carson leva un doigt en l'air. « Ca suffit maintenant jeune homme ! Le Major ne lèverait jamais la main sur Rodney, ou sur qui que ce soit d'autre de son équipe d'ailleurs, et je me demande ce qui peut vous avoir laissé croire cela ! »

Edwards avait de bonnes raisons de croire que le Major pouvait être franchement agressif. Il s'était trouvé dans le couloir près des quartiers du Major un soir et avait assisté à une violente altercation entre McKay et lui, et oui, il avait eu peur un moment que ce dernier ne frappe le Docteur (5).

Il fit face au docteur Beckett. « Je crois quand même que quelqu'un devrait vérifier que le docteur McKay va bien. »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel. Si jamais Sheppard et Rodney étaient en train de _prendre du bon temps_ alors que lui était en train de vivre cette espèce de situation _ubuesque_, ils allaient le regretter.

Elisabeth essaya de joindre les deux hommes par radio. Rien. Elle tourna un visage inquiet vers Beckett.

Celui-ci porta sa main à son front et soupira. Okay, ils prenaient du bon temps. Dans un Jumper. Comme c'était romantique. Il allait les tuer. Mieux, il allait les faire souffrir. Un examen médical complet. Avec rappel de vaccins. Complet lui aussi pour faire bonne mesure.

«Carson, je crois que … »

Il ne laissa pas Elisabeth terminer sa phrase. « Elisabeth, c'est … c'est juste complètement RI-DI-CU-LE, ils sont certainement en train de, » Il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt « de réparer quelques chose. Le Major est le seul à posséder le gène ancien naturel et vous savez que les équipements anciens peuvent être un peu capricieux. »

Elisabeth paru hésiter un moment, malheureusement Zelenka eu le mot de la fin.

« Alors pourquoi avoir déconnecté leur radio ? »

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre – Elisabeth, Zelenka, Edwards et lui - dans le hangar à Jumper.

**ooOoo**

« John ? »

« Hummmmm. » Chacun avait une manière différente de se comporter après l'amour. Certains allumaient une cigarette, d'autres sombraient dans un profond sommeil, John lui _flottait_. C'était une sensation étonnante. Un peu comme celle que l'on éprouve aux commandes d'un planeur. Il ne se sentait pas épuisé mais plutôt déconnecté de son corps. Ouais. Le sexe est une drogue. Très efficace. Et donc, il flottait. Dans un Jumper à l'arrêt.

Mais pas Rodney.

Après l'amour Rodney réfléchissait.

En fait, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, après être revenu de leur orgasme, Rodney était le premier à parler. Et c'était toujours pour poser une question : « John, est-ce que machin ? » ou « John, peut être que truc ? ». A chaque fois. Et dans l'état de béatitude dans lequel se trouvait John, les réponses étaient on ne peut plus fantaisistes. Il s'en souvenait à peine en fait. Ce qui d'ailleurs lui causait quelques soucis lorsque Rodney lui en rappelait le contenu.

« John ? »

« Hummmmm. » Flotte, flotte, flotte.

« JOHN ! » Cette fois, John ouvrit les yeux. Contraint et forcé. McKay se trouvait juste au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en désordre et son tee-shirt avait manifestement été remis à l'envers. Huhuhu. Peut-être que Rodney ne réfléchissait pas tant que ça après une bonne dose de sexe après tout.

« Ouiiiiii. » Voilà, ce n'était pas si dur. Et maintenant, _la_ question.

« John, est-ce que nous pourrions _essayer_ ce soir ? »

Heu. Oui, oui, bien sûr c'est ça, il devrait essayer, ce soir ou demain, ou plus tard. John allait répondre oui, lorsqu'une petite voix l'avertit du danger : « essayer _quoi_ ? ». Il allait poser la question lorsque sa radio craquela.

/ _Major !_/ (6)

C'était la voix d'Elisabeth.

**ooOoo**

Carson avait grommelé sur tout le chemin. Parfois même en écossais. Ou en gaélique. Bref, personne ne comprenait clairement de quoi il parlait, ni dans quelle langue.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'emplacement du Jumper 5 juste au moment ou celui-ci réapparu. Un McKay souriant en sorti. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer.

« Oh, Elisabeth que … » Il s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Son regard alla de l'un à l'autre de ces visiteurs inattendus. Seul Carson arborait un large sourire et se tenait un peu en retrait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Hey, Elisabeth, il y un problème. » Le Major venait lui aussi de sortir. Lui aussi décoiffé. Mais cela faisait longtemps que plus personne ne s'interrogeait sur sa manière de se coiffer.

Carson était aux anges : on aurait dit deux gamins pris la main dans le sac !

Edwards jetait des coups d'œil suspicieux s'attendant sans doute à voir du sang quelque part. Zelenka lui se frottait le menton, l'air en pleine introspection. Elisabeth quant à elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Rodney avança vers le groupe.

Elisabeth finit par répondre. « Rien, rien. C'est juste que, » elle s'arrêta un moment « nous n'arrivions pas à vous joindre et … »

« … nous étions un peu inquiets. » Elisabeth se tourna vers Zelenka et le foudroya du regard. Il se tu immédiatement.

« Heu, oui, enfin, lorsqu' Edwards a vu le Jumper se mettre en mode invisible et bien, vous savez avec la technologie ancienne, on ne sait jamais. » Elle semblait embarrassée. Elle n'allait certainement pas lui dire que le jeune technicien était persuadé que le Major était atteint de pulsions meurtrières à son égard.

« Oh. Non, non. Il y avait juste une petite, hummm, une petite erreur d'interface, rien de bien grave. Réparée en un rien de temps. »

« Avec l'écran d'invisibilité ? Il n'y avait aucun problème avec ça, c'était le dérivateur de … »

« Edwards, si je vous dit qu'il y avait un problème, c'est qu'il y en avait un. Mais maintenant, ce vaisseau est, » Rodney fixait le Major en parlant, « _tout beau tout neuf_, comme ses petits collègues. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres tâches urgentes qui m'attendent. » Il récupéra son ordinateur et son PDA et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Au moment où il passait devant Carson, celui-ci l'interpella.

« Humm. Rodney. »

Ce dernier se retourna l'air visiblement agacé par toutes ces interruptions.

« Oui, quoi. » Dit sur un ton impatient.

Carson s'approcha de lui gentiment. Son sourire était un peu irritant. Il murmura en passant près du scientifique.

« Tee-shirt, Rodney. Tee-shirt. » Puis sortit du hangar en sifflotant.

Tee-shirt ? Mais de quoi … Rodney examina ses vêtements. Et devint plus rouge que la feuille d'Erable du drapeau Canadien.

Au loin, on pouvait encore entendre l'écossais siffloter.

**TBC **(bon on arrête de rigoler maintenant, passons à la partie « torture » …)

(5) Le pauvre Philip parle de la scène où Rodney a tout de l'amant jaloux dans Sanctuary/Hors d'atteinte. J'adore cette scène (Téli aussi je crois) !

(6) Les phrases entre /_italique_/ indiquent des communications radio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note 1** : non, non, non, je ne parlais pas de tortures de _CE_ type (non mais franchement quelle réputation vous me faites !), je me référais au _genre_ de cette petite fic : j'ai dit qu'il y aurait de l'humour et de l'angoisse, et voilà, vous avez eu votre dose d'humour, donc maintenant c'est parti pour un peu d'angoisse, enfin, pour torturer un peu mon p'tit Rodney quoi (oui je sais, il faudrait que je me renouvelle mais c'est trop bon ….)

**Note 2** : voilà ce qui se passe quand il fait beau, on finit pas son programme de rédaction, bon je vous poste ce petit truc, profitez encore de l'humour : les choses ne vont pas tarder à devenir vraiment difficile pour notre Rodney chéri !

**ooOoo**

**4 –** Le Caporal Graham Pierson n'en revenait pas : amoureux ? Le docteur McKay ? C'était si _injuste_. Tout semblait lui réussir à ce type. Il avait obtenu une place dans la flag team, il se promenait un peu partout dans la Cité comme si la place lui appartenait, il était encensé par un peu tout le monde.

Pierson en avait assez d'entendre « McKay ceci, McKay cela », assez d'avoir à supporter ses remarques sarcastiques, pour ne pas dire blessantes. Il haïssait ce type. Il était toujours là à les prendre de haut, à dénigrer sans cesse la valeur de ceux qui se battaient pour défendre son petit cul. Ouais, sans des gens comme lui ou comme le Major Sheppard, l'extraordinaire Docteur Rodney McKay ne serait plus de ce monde aujourd'hui.

Il sourit. Yep. Il faisait partie de l'équipe qui avait ramené l'équipe du Major de cette foutue planète, Acrosh ou amyosh, enfin quelque chose dans ce genre. Il se rappelait dans quel état se trouvait McKay : à moitié mort. Il était d'ailleurs mort, enfin, c'est ce que racontait Ford. Cette chose, une fille qu'ils avaient fait venir une fois à Atlantis, une Ancienne, l'avait _tué_. Et le Major l'avait sauvé.

Une fois encore.

Il poussa un petit grognement. Comment le Major pouvait-il continuer à supporter d'avoir ce type dans son équipe : il fallait toujours qu'il lui sauve la peau. Quel boulet !

Il ramena sa main sur sa poitrine. Ca faisait un mal de chien. Quel con ce Stackhouse ! Sa précieuse machine à café était en miettes et en plus il était arrêté pour quatre jours ! Il n'aimait pas l'inactivité. Il pourrait peut-être traîner du côté du gymnase. Seulement avec sa main bandée, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire.

Il avait une petite faim et décida d'aller grignoter un morceau à la Cafétéria.

**ooOoo**

John se remettait de ses _émotions_ matinales devant un superbe sandwich : pain blanc, beurre doré, pickles, feuilles de salade fraîche, petites tranches de bacon. A côté une assiette de frites juteuses. Il renifla le tout. Rahhhhhh. Depuis qu'ils avaient repris leurs relations commerciales avec les Ménarians (7) leur ordinaire s'était largement amélioré.

Ford quant à lui se régalait d'une tarte aux pommes. Enfin, ça avait l'odeur et le goût des pommes.

John allait croquer à pleines dents dans son déjeuner, lorsqu'une voix familière l'interpella.

« Ha, Major ! »

Rodney venait d'entrer dans la cafétéria, en trombe comme d'habitude, et les rejoignit, Ford et lui, à la table où il était assis, bousculant au moins deux personnes, sans vraiment s'excuser. Il avait son ordinateur portable avec lui, et une bonne demie douzaine de dossiers.

« Major, j'aurais besoin de vous cet après-midi, nous travaillons sur une nouvelle salle et il y a ces _fascinants_ … »

John fixait Rodney, l'écoutant d'une oreille distraite. Il aimait l'écouter parler, mais il aimait surtout le regarder : regarder ses yeux prendre cette couleur profonde empreinte d'excitation lorsqu'il faisait une découverte, regarder ses mains s'animer et voleter dans tous les sens, regarder les expressions sur son visage lorsqu'il était en pleine réflexion.

« … Alors d'accord, cet après-midi vers 15 :00. Zelenka devrait nous y rejoindre. »

_Oups_. Il venait encore de perdre le fil de cette passionnante conversation. Il devait _quoi_ et _où_. Rodney avait posé son portable sur la table devant lui et tapotait le clavier de la main gauche, en marmonnant dans sa barbe, pendant que sa main droite picorait dans l'assiette de frites.

« Rodney. »

« Hummmmm. M'ui. »

« C'est _mon_ déjeuner. Tu … »

Rodney releva immédiatement la tête de son ordinateur et lui jeta un œil réprobateur.

_Re-oups_. John avait oublié la règle numéro un : « pas de tutoiement en public ».

John n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les règles, son dossier militaire en était d'ailleurs la parfaite illustration, et celle-ci commençait réellement à lui porter sur le système.

Comme les autres d'ailleurs.

Il savait qu'il fallait qu'ils restent discrets sur leur relation. Il était le Commandant militaire de cette base. Son comportement devait être – comment Rodney avait-il présenté les choses, ah oui – _irréprochable_. Pour l'armée, sortir avec un coéquipier n'était déjà pas bien vu, voir carrément interdit, alors sorti avec un coéquipier du même sexe …

C'était étrange, John ne se voyait toujours pas comme un homosexuel. Seulement, il ne pouvait plus du tout à fait se qualifier d'hétérosexuel non plus. Il était peut-être bisexuel. Mais en réalité, il lui semblait plutôt qu'il était Rodneysexuel. Oui, ça lui plaisait comme idée. Rodney était comme une sorte d'addiction. Accoutumance rapide. Décrochage impossible.

Ses frites avaient disparu et Rodney grignotait maintenant, l'air parfaitement innocent, les feuilles de salade dépassant du sandwich. John repoussa son assiette vers le scientifique qui saisit immédiatement le sandwich.

John secoua la tête et termina son jus d'orange. Frais et sucré juste comme il faut. Un délice. Au moins, il était sûr que Rodney ne le lui piquerait pas (8).

« Bien. Donc rendez-vous à 15 :00 près de … ? »

Rodney poussa un soupir d'exaspération. « Rendez-vous dans _mon_ laboratoire, Major, vers 15 :00. Nous avons _juste_ besoin de vous pour activer ces … »

John leva les mains en l'air pour le faire taire. « Oui, oui, Okay j'ai compris, je vais encore devoir jouer l'esclave personnel de scientifiques fous. Génial, moi qui ne savais pas quoi faire de mon après-midi. Hummm, c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un militaire qui traîne de ci delà, sans aucune responsabilité, sans … »

« _Major_, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous pensez vraiment que vous occuper de la paperasserie militaire est plus important que de découvrir le fonctionnement des milliers d'appareils qui se trouvent dans cette Cité ? Soyez un peu sérieux s'il vous plait. Je vous attends à 15 :00. »

John frissonna. Le mot « millier » signifiait aussi des milliers d'heures dans ce foutu laboratoire. Initialiser ces trucs finissait généralement par lui donner un sacré mal de crâne.

Il regarda McKay regrouper ses affaires qui s'étaient, comme par miracle, étendues sur une bonne partie de la table. Il reparti comme il était arrivé, en trombe, le nez plongé dans ses documents et manquant de renverser une jeune technicienne et son plateau.

Ford regardait son supérieure entre deux bouchées, l'air visiblement très amusé.

« Lieutenant. »

Le jeune homme releva la tête. Son visage le parfait reflet de l'innocence. Tu parles !

« Oui, Monsieur. »

John le regarda et agita un doigt devant lui.

« Pas un mot vous m'entendez. Pas _un_. »

Aiden se replongea dans son dessert étouffant difficilement un gloussement.

« Et pas de rires stupides non plus ! »

Cette fois Aiden s'étrangla carrément avec sa tarte. John leva les yeux au ciel. Il était à la fois content et un peu gêné que Ford et Teyla soit au courant de sa relation avec McKay. Et Peter Grodin. Et Beckett. Hummm. Cela faisait déjà pas mal de monde en fait. Et chacun d'eux avait accepté les choses sans poser de question. Juste ça : acceptation, pleine et entière. John était fier de connaître chacun de ces individus et de les compter parmi ses amis.

Il n'empêche qu'il devait garder son rôle de leader. Et on ne rit pas au dépens de son leader, n'est-ce pas ?

« Ford. » Le ton se voulait menaçant, mais il eu peu d'effet sur le Lieutenant qui s'esclaffait dans son jus de fruits, faisant des bruits peu descriptibles.

John abandonna.

La jeunesse ne respectait vraiment plus rien de nos jours !

**ooOoo**

Pierson n'en revenait pas. Il avait assisté à une toute la scène.

Une fois encore McKay se comportait comme s'il dirigeait tout ici, y compris le personnel militaire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que le Major était à ses ordres, qu'il allait accourir comme un bon chienchien à chaque coup de sifflet ?

Il sentit sa colère décupler. Le simple fait de penser à McKay le rendait généralement malade. Il était assigné à la protection de son équipe et il pouvait voir comment il traitait tout le monde. Et personne ne bronchait. Tous des larves.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce type l'obsédait à ce point, mais il savait qu'il devait faire _quelque chose._

Il allait déposer son plateau quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Pierson réagi immédiatement, il empoigna la main et d'un revers du pied fit perdre l'équilibre à son adversaire qui se retrouva à terre en moins de cinq secondes, un pied sur sa gorge.

« Heyyy, Gra'hmm. »

Pierson dégagea immédiatement son pied. Les gens autour de lui commençaient à réagir.

« Bon sang Ross ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend de me surprendre comme ça, t'es pas bien ou quoi ? J'aurais pu te tuer.»

Le Ross en question regardait le Caporal en se massant la gorge.

« Ouais. Je te signale mon Caporal que nous sommes dans la cafétéria pas sur le terrain. Y'a pas de wraith dans le coin.»

Pierson lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever.

« Wwowowow. Sûr mec, t'es un bon. »

« Ouais, je me défends. »

Ross Melman regarda son supérieur quelques instants. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils se connaissaient tous les deux. Ils avaient faits leurs armes ensemble et s'étaient retrouvés pour cette mission de fous. Graham était passé Caporal lors du second conflit en Irak. Ils étaient potes. Mais depuis quelques temps, Ross trouvait que Graham était plus agressif, plus instable. Le stress sans doute. Il ne voyait pas très bien quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas en parler : ils étaient potes, bon sang, et puis, il n'était pas une balance. Alors il se contentait de surveiller le Caporal.

« La main ça va ? » Il posa la question en pointant du doigt la main bandée de Pierson.

« Ouais. Ca me vaut quatre jours de congé. Quelle galère ! »

« Une petite soirée arrosée dans mes quartiers ce soir ça te dit, histoire de te changer les idées ? »

« Ouais. Okay. »

« Bien, 21 :00 ça te va ? »

« Pas de problème mec, à plus. »

Pierson regarda Ross s'éloigner. Oui, une bonne soirée de déconnade, ça ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal. En attendant, il avait une petite idée de la manière dont il pourrait tuer le temps.

**TBC**

(7) Peuple qui trahit Atlantis dans The Storm/En pleine tempête 1.

(8) Rodney est en effet allergique aux agrumes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note 1** : merci pour les reviews, Ô fidèles lectrices !

**Note 2** : si quelqu'un sait comment faire des tee-shirt, j'en veux bien un avec la phrase suivante : « I'm Rodneysexual, and you ? » (LOL)

**Note 3** : désolée les filles, plus de sexe avant un petit moment, il est temps pour la torture (yeeeepeee). Ceci dit, y'en aura sans doute dans l'épilogue et j'ai déjà écrit une missing scène qui devrait vous plaire (gniark, gniark, gniark, faudra attendre pour la lire que je finisse cette fic' !).

**ooOoo**

**5 –** Comme il s'y attendait, John avait attrapé un mal de tête carabiné.

Rodney et Zelenka lui avaient fait initialiser au moins une dizaine des objets anciens qui avaient été retrouvés dans une salle découverte quelques jours auparavant. Ils poussaient tous les deux des _oh_ et des _ah_, s'engueulaient régulièrement, boudaient puis l'un d'eux interpellaient l'autre, une idée nouvelle à faire partager. Et John jouait les observateurs passifs. Passionnant. Un peu comme regarder une émission sur la vie des animaux. Il avait déjà eu droit aux mœurs nocturnes du Rodney McKay et maintenant le voici en train de l'observer évoluer au sein de sa « tribu ». Tribu dont Rodney était manifestement le mâle _dominant_.

Une seule fois, il avait posé une question, pour toute réponse il avait obtenu un sourcil soulevé de la part de Zelenka et un soupir exaspéré de Rodney. Ce dernier pourrait tout de même avoir un peu plus de considération, non ? Et en même temps, Rodney était Rodney. Au moins, avec lui, on savait toujours à quoi s'en tenir. Même lorsqu'on était son petit ami.

John regarda sa montre 18 :15. Il jeta un coup d'œil dehors. La nuit commençait à se coucher. Les nuits étaient plutôt longues en cette saison, une bonne quinzaine d'heures. En été, ce serait le contraire. Il avait hâte d'y être. Son idée de faire du surf lui trottait toujours dans la tête.

Il bailla. Bruyamment.

Rodney se tourna enfin vers lui. Il lui sourit brièvement avant d'ajouter.

« Je crois que ce sera bon pour aujourd'hui, Major. »

John se leva et étendit ses muscles.

« Biennnnnnnnn. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient je vais de ce pas avaler un tube d'aspirine et … »

« De l'aspirine ? Pourquoi faire ? »

Haaaaaaaaa, quand même ! John dissimula un sourire. Rodney montrait un peu de compassion pour celui qui partageait « son lit, son cœur et ses pensées » comme disait sa grand-mère. Une femme pleine de bon sens.

« Hummm. Oui, j'ai écopé d'un superbe mal de tête à activer tous ces … »

« Oh. Peut-être qu'il y a un lien entre l'activation neurale et le gène ancien, ça pourrait nous permettre de comprendre comment … » La voix de Rodney faiblit, il était déjà en train de se replonger dans son ordinateur.

Okayyyyy. Mama Sheppard ne devait pas connaître de spécimen comme Rodney.

John soupira et laissa les deux scientifiques qui lui adressèrent un petit « au revoir et merci » distrait.

Il avait vraiment la migraine et décida de rendre une petite visite à Beckett.

**ooOoo**

L'infirmerie était vide, baignée uniquement par la lumière provenant des étranges poteaux remplis d'eau qui se trouvaient au beau milieu de la pièce. John s'avança. Il faudrait qu'il demande à Rodney à quoi ces trucs pouvaient bien servir.

« Major ? »

La voix le fit sursauter.

« Hey, Carson, vous voulez ma mort ou quoi ? Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes dans le noir ? »

L'écossais se rendit à l'autre bout de la petite infirmerie. Il manipula quelques boutons sur le panneau de contrôle. La lumière se répandit dans toute la salle.

« Alors Major, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Besoin de petites informations _nocturnes_ vous aussi, hum ? »

Carson souriait. A pleines dents. _Petites informations nocturnes_ ? De quoi pouvait bien parler ce diable d'écossais.

« Heu, non, j'ai juste la migraine alors si vous aviez quelque chose pour calmer la douleur. »

« Oh. Oui, bien sûr venez par ici. Asseyez vous, je reviens de suite.» Il tapota de la main le lit le plus proche d'eux.

John s'assit et attendit que Carson revienne. Les lits étaient hauts, il pouvait balancer ses jambes comme un gamin. En fait c'était un peu l'impression qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Beckett : d'être un gamin. Beckett était quelqu'un d'étonnant. Il savait se faire doux comme un agneau ou féroce comme un lion. Tout dépendait des circonstances. Et il faut dire qu'entre McKay et lui, le pauvre Beckett avait pas mal de boulot. Ceci dit, John trouvait qu'il lui réservait plus souvent l'attitude du lion féroce que celle du doux agneau, alors que franchement, comparé à Rodney, il était _lui_ un malade modèle.

Enfin, presque.

« Voilà Major, prenez ça. »

Beckett était revenu et lui tendait deux petites pilules blanches et un verre d'eau. Il avala les pilules d'un trait et posa le verre sur la table basse près du lit.

Carson le fixait d'un air inquisiteur.

« Major, est-ce que vous dormez bien ? »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Heu Doc' ça c'est une question un peu, disons un peu perso, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Carson leva les yeux au ciel.

« Major je ne vous interroge pas sur vos habitudes amoureuses. Vos mains tremblent et vous avez une sale mine. Donc je réitère ma question : dormez vous assez ou pas ? »

John passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Non, il ne dormait pas bien. Quand il arrivait à dormir. Quelques heures à gauche et à droite. Il ne dormait pas vraiment. Plus depuis leur retour d'Ayosh, plus depuis que Rodney s'était réveillé, plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. Amusant non, le seul qui dormait comme un bébé c'était Rodney, le plus souvent pelotonné contre John. Lui en revanche passait une partie de ses nuits à écouter. Ecouter Rodney respirer, bouger, parfois soupirer dans son sommeil.

John n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa mémoire l'image de Rodney sans vie. Il était lui-même un peu comateux à ce moment là, mais il se souvenait de l'activité autour de Rodney. Il se souvenait de sa main. Ils l'avaient installé sur une civière au plein milieu du Jumper et sa main pendait. Une main blanche. Personne n'avait pris la peine de la poser sur la civière. Et pendant tout le voyage du retour, John avait voulu tenir cette main.

Et maintenant, il passait ses nuits à vérifier que Rodney était en vie.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Etre amoureux ne lui faisait pas cet effet d'habitude. Mais il faut dire que ces partenaires n'avaient pas non plus l'habitude de terminer à l'infirmerie ou de mourir. Il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence : rien de ce qu'il connaissait des relations amoureuses ne pouvaient s'appliquer avec McKay Okay. Il était Rodneysexuel _et_ Rodneymoureux (9) : sa vie promettait d'être des plus mouvementées.

Carson le regardait toujours.

« Ouais, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir en ce moment. »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

John lui jeta un regard noir et Carson repris immédiatement.

« Non, je ne pensais pas à _ça_. Bon sang, Major, tout ne tourne pas autour de votre vie sexuelle ! »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe en gaëlique et disparu une fois de plus dans son bureau. Il revint avec un flacon de pilules qu'il tendit au Major.

«Heu, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ce sont des anxiolytiques. Vous prenez un quart de comprimé avant de vous coucher, cela vous aidera à trouver le sommeil. »

John fit tourner le flacon dans ses mains.

« Doc' je ne suis pas sûr que … »

« Ca tombe bien parce que _moi_ je le suis. Major, vous n'êtes pas d'une _grande utilité_ dans cet état. »

John leva les yeux vers Beckett. Il avait l'impression que ce dernier savait _pourquoi_ il ne réussissait pas à dormir. Il secoua la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il se leva et allait sortir de l'infirmerie lorsque quelque chose lui revint à l'esprit.

« Hey doc ! »

Carson se tourna vers lui.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parliez tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin moi aussi de _petites_ _informations nocturnes_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, des informations nocturnes ? »

Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage de l'écossais.

« Oh, _ça_. Et bien, je suppose que vous le découvrirez bientôt tout seul. » Sur cette affirmation cryptique, il retourna dans son bureau, laissant un John un peu surpris regagner ses quartiers.

**ooOoo**

Sa montre indiquait 20:17. Rodney soupira. Il travaillait depuis maintenant le début de l'après midi sans avoir pris la moindre pause. Zelenka l'avait laissé juste après le départ de John.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, repoussa sa chaise et la fit rouler jusqu'à la machine à café. Il était trop crevé pour se lever. Il étouffa un petit juron lorsqu'il constata que la cafetière était vide.

20:22. Hummm. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce de technologie sur laquelle il travaillait. Elle serait toujours là demain, non ? Après tout elle avait bien attendu des milliers d'années avant d'être réactivée. Okay. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il prit sa radio.

« Major. » Rien. « Major ! John ? »

La radio émit un petit craquement et une voix passablement endormie lui répondit.

/_Huuuu. Oui_. _Sheppard_./

« On faisait un petite sieste Major ? »

/_Rodney ? Hey, alors bientôt fini_./

« En fait, je ferme la boutique et j'arrive. Vous avez mangé ? »

/_Non et je commence à avoir une faim de loup_./

« Parfait, je vais passer par la cafétéria et voir ce que je peux trouver pour votre estomac vide. Histoire que vous repreniez des _forces_. » Il avait envie d'ajouter pour ce soir, mais se retint.

/_Parfait, parfait, à tout à l'heure alors_./

Rodney entreprit de débrancher tous les câbles qui liaient l'objet atlante à son ordinateur. Concentré sur cette tâche, il n'entendit pas le woosh signalant l'ouverture de la porte du laboratoire. Lorsqu'il eu enfin tout débranché, il recouvrit l'objet qui ne lui avait pas encore livré tous ses secrets d'une petite bâche bleue.

« Bonsoir Docteur. »

Rodney poussa un petit cri de surprise et failli faire tomber son précieux ordinateur. Il se retourna. Un soldat se trouvait là, accoudé nonchalamment à l'une des tables de recherche.

« Oups, je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai pas fait peur au moins. » Le petit sourire qu'il affichait ôtait toute crédibilité à ses excuses.

Passé sa surprise, Rodney termina de ranger ses affaires et de préparer ce qu'il allait prendre pour travailler un peu après le dîner. Ses mains tremblaient un peu mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait montré qu'il avait eu peur. Il se retourna ensuite vers le jeune homme.

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que je peux faire pour vous ,» il jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui figurait sur la veste du soldat, « Caporal Pierson ? »

« Hey, Doc', vous savez donc reconnaître les insignes militaires ! »

Rodney soupira. Que voulait donc ce type ?

« Oui, je sais. Donc, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? » Il avait récupérer ses affaires et les avait mises sous son bras. Il espérait de cette manière faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il allait partir.

« Oh. Je passais juste, pour vérifier que tout allait bien. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien comme vous voyez, tout va bien. »

« Je vois ça, oui. » Le Caporal continuait à le fixer.

Rodney commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir le soldat. Pierson quitta soudainement le coin où il se trouvait et se planta devant lui. Instinctivement, Rodney s'appuya à la table de travail.

« Comment va le dos ? »

Le dos ? Qu'est-ce que …

« J'étais dans le Jumper quand on vous a ramené la dernière fois. C'était pas joli à voir.»

Rodney frissonna. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose dont il souhaitait se souvenir. Par chance, il ne se rappelait pas du retour sur Atlantis. La dernière image dont il se souvenait sur P4X-322 était celle de John penché sur lui. C'était suffisant. Il s'accrochait à cette image pour chasser les autres, moins plaisantes.

Pierson se trouvait maintenant presque dans son espace personnel. Rodney se dégagea et se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire. Ce petit manège avait assez duré. Il ne savait pas ce que voulait le Caporal et en fait, il s'en fichait un peu.

Il ouvrit la porte du laboratoire.

« Ecoutez Caporal, je vous remercie de prendre de mes nouvelles, c'est vraiment très, heu, sympathique de votre part, mais il est très tard et … »

Pierson fit mine de regarder sa montre.

« Hey, Doc' vous avez raison. Je vais vous laisser. A une autre fois peut-être ? »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça, bien sûr, une autre fois. » Rodney avait du mal à masquer son impatience.

Pierson sortit. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Rodney fixa un long moment la porte du laboratoire essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il en parlerait à John tout à l'heure et sortit à son tour.

Les couloirs étaient déserts. Normal, vue l'heure. Rodney s'arrêta un moment à la cafétéria. Taddly lui prépara un petit repas froid pour deux. Et bien sûr, elle glissa aussi deux parts de son fameux gâteau au chocolat. Il la remercia et se rendit vers le transporteur le plus proche.

**ooOoo**

Pierson était furieux.

Cette fois, il avait essayé d'être gentil, non ? Il lui avait demandé comment il allait. Et qu'avait-il reçu en retour ? Rien. Juste des marques de dédain. Le _grand_ docteur McKay avait mieux à faire que de lui parler, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

Et bien ce soir, ce serait différent.

Ce soir, McKay allait _prendre_ le temps de lui parler.

**ooOoo**

L'odeur qui s'échappait du sac que lui avait remis Taddly le faisait presque saliver. Mais à vrai dire tout ce qui, de près ou de loin, comportait du chocolat lui faisait cet effet. Avec le café, le chocolat était certainement son aliment préféré. Hummm. Oui, bon on pouvait peut-être contester le classement du café dans la catégorie « aliment ».

Rodney allait entrer dans le transporteur quand le Caporal Pierson surgit du couloir. Il le poussa brutalement à l'intérieur. Rodney perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva projeté contre la paroi, tête la première.

« HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? » Rodney se frotta le nez et leva les yeux vers le maladroit qui l'avait poussé. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il reconnu Pierson.

« Caporal, que … »

Il fut interrompu par Pierson qui le plaqua contre la paroi du transporteur. Il réprima un petit cri. La plupart des blessures qu'il avait reçues sur P4X-322 étaient en phase de cicatrisation, mais certaines étaient encore sensibles.

« Hey Doc', comment va le dos le dos, hein ? »

Il prit McKay par le col de sa veste et le balança une fois encore contre la paroi du transporteur. Cette fois Rodney laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Il tenta de porter la main à sa radio pour appeler du secours mais Pierson fut plus rapide. Il arracha son oreillette et la jeta par terre. Il l'écrasa ensuite d'un coup de talon.

Rodney ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait Pierson. Ou plutôt si. Il était clair que ce dernier ne lui voulait pas que du bien. Ce qu'il ignorait c'était pourquoi ? Et jusqu'où il pouvait aller.

Pierson vit le panier de victuailles par terre. Son visage s'éclaira.

« Super. Justement je voulais vous convier à une petite, disons, à une petite soirée. Rien de bien cérémonieux, juste une petite teuf entre potes. J'apporte à boire et vous à manger. On fait une super équipe, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Pierson l'enlaça comme s'ils étaient potes effectivement.

Ce que Rodney croyait, c'était surtout que ce type était un grand malade. Ou alors il était sous l'emprise de quelque chose. De la drogue peut-être. En tout cas, son comportement était incompréhensible.

Incompréhensible et manifestement dangereux.

**TBC**

(9) Ca c'est pour Cybélia !


	6. Chapter 6

**Note 1 : **merci pour les reviews …

**Note 2** : … et merci de lire cette histoire au lieu de profiter de vos vacances (LOL) !

**ooOoo**

**6 –** Pierson le traîna à travers les quartiers militaires.

Les couloirs étaient désespérément vides.

Rodney aurait sans doute du tenter quelque chose. L'idée de se jeter sur le Caporal l'effleura un instant. Un instant seulement. Qu'aurait-il fait, hein ? Sans arme contre un homme plus jeune que lui d'au moins une dizaine d'années et certainement bien entraîné. Peut être qu'il aurait pu lui donner un coup avec son sac de provisions. Quelle brillante idée McKay, non vraiment.

Alors, il s'était contenté de le suivre. Pierson le tenait fermement par le bras. Ses doigts laisseraient certainement des traces, tant sa poigne était serrée.

Rodney avait bien essayé de raisonner avec le jeune homme, mais il n'avait reçu que deux superbes claques en retour. La seconde avait fendu sa lèvre supérieure. Il saignait et sa lèvre était déjà enflée.

Okay. Pas de bavardages.

Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait hein ? Pourquoi tous les fêlés de ce coin perdu de la galaxie s'en prenaient-ils à lui ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte. Pierson tapota du doigt selon un petit rythme précis et la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune homme les accueillit.

« Hey, Graham, je ne t'attendais plus. » Ses yeux étaient brillants et ses pupilles dilatées.

Drogué.

_Géniale_, cette soirée s'annonçait de plus en plus géniale !

« Salut, Ross, j'ai juste fais un petit détour avant de venir. »

Pierson le poussa à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Il parvint à conserver son équilibre et se planta au milieu de la pièce, serrant son sac contre lui.

Les deux jeunes soldats se tapaient amicalement sur l'épaule. Le dénommé Ross servit à boire à Pierson et Rodney, toujours debout, les regarda boire.

C'était très bien, s'ils s'enivraient suffisamment pour perdre conscience, ou du moins juste assez pour oublier qu'il était là, il pourrait peut-être se faufiler discrètement et se sortir de ce pétrin.

Il regarda autour de lui. La petite chambre ressemblait à la sienne et certainement à toutes les autres aussi. Celle qu'occupait John était un peu plus petite mais il l'avait choisi pour la fenêtre : un vitrail d'environ trois mètres sur deux aux couleurs chaudes, rouge, jaune et verte. Lorsqu'il faisait beau, l'effet était surprenant.

Il espérait que John n'allait pas tarder.

Il était sorti de son labo, il y avait plus d'une heure maintenant. John allait se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il allait venir.

Il le retrouvait toujours, non ?

Le problème c'était _quand_ allait-il arrivé, pas le _si_.

Cela devait bien faire une vingtaine de minutes qu'ils étaient là maintenant et Rodney commençait à se sentir mal. Sa tête tournait un peu. Ce devait être l'effet combiné de la fatigue, de la faim et du choc d'avoir été – une fois encore ! – enlevé. Il n'y avait pas de chaises dans la petite chambre alors il se baissa, pour s'installer par terre.

La réaction de Pierson fut immédiate. Comme s'il s'était attendu à ce geste de la part de Rodney. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela.

Il fut sur lui en un instant, l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le secouant d'une main et lui assénant une violente gifle de l'autre. Puis il le relâcha. Rodney retomba lourdement par terre, abasourdi. Il porta la main à son visage, cette fois c'était son nez qui saignait, et leva les yeux vers Pierson. Ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang.

De la haine. Cet homme, qu'il ne _connaissait pas,_ le détestait et cette haine était palpable dans chacun de ses gestes.

« Debout. » Pierson s'adressa à lui, les lèvres pincées, les mâchoires serrées par la colère.

Rodney se remis debout mais pas assez rapidement au goût de Pierson qui cette fois l'attrapa par les cheveux. Rodney poussa un cri et tenta immédiatement de déloger les mains qui lui arrachaient littéralement les cheveux. La douleur était vraiment intense et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Une fois debout, Pierson le relâcha. Rodney tangua un peu, quand enfin il eu récupéré son équilibre, Pierson se trouvait toujours devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey Graham, laisse le Doc' tranquille. » Ross se rapprocha de Rodney, qui recula instinctivement de plusieurs pas et mit ses mains devant avec l'espoir d'éviter la prochaine gifle.

Ross leva les mains en l'air. « Hey, Doc', pas de problème. Faut vous détendre, z'êtes trop tendu, travailler trop. » Ses mots étaient à moitié mâchés. Il tendit une bouteille à Rodney, qui secoua la tête.

« Heu, non, merci, je … je n'ai pas très soif, c'est … c'est très gentil de votre part, mais arrrghhhh. »

Pierson venait à nouveau de l'attraper par les cheveux. A ce rythme là, il serait chauve avant l'aube.

Le Caporal lui murmura à l'oreille. « Nouvelle règle, Doc', vous faites ce que l'on vous dit sans discuter, sans poser de questions et vous parlez seulement quand on vous pose une question. Compris ? » Il secoua Rodney qui poussa un petit cri.

« J'ai dit « _Compris_ » ?»

Les dents serrées, Rodney finit par répondre. « Ou … Oui. »

Pierson le secoua une fois encore, provoquant un nouveau cri.

« Je n'ai pas bien entendu. »

« Oui, _Monsieur_. »

C'était un jeu que Rodney connaissait bien. Celui des grosses brutes. Le même que celui qu'ils avaient déjà eu à supporter au lycée. Il avait toujours été le plus jeune de sa classe, le plus petit, le moins athlétique. Sa dernière année au lycée avait été la pire de toute. Il avait d'ailleurs fini à l'hôpital une fois pour avoir refusé de faire un devoir de math pour le champion de lutte gréco-romaine de l'école. Mauvais choix.

Mais il avait survécu et il survivrait aussi à Pierson. Il suffisait de suivre les règles. Ca, il savait faire.

Pierson eu l'air satisfait de sa réponse. Il relâcha ses cheveux, au grand soulagement de Rodney.

« Bien, maintenant. » Il prit la bouteille des mains de Ross et la tendit à Rodney. « Buvez. »

Rodney hésita. Il s'agissait manifestement d'une bouteille athosienne. Or les athosiens, aimaient beaucoup le citron. D'après Ford, ils faisaient une excellente limonade. Vu l'odeur qui se dégageait de la bouteille, Rodney doutait qu'il s'agisse de limonade mais il ne voulait pas courir de risque. Il fixait la bouteille comme s'il s'agissait d'un wraith.

Pierson s'impatienta.

« Ross, tiens le, je crois que le docteur McKay a besoin d'un petit coup de main. »

Rodney n'eut même pas le temps de bouger, Ross lui enserra les bras les maintenant derrière son dos, pendant que Pierson lui mettait le goulot dans la bouche. Il essaya de garder la bouche fermée, mais Pierson lui boucha le nez et il fut bien obligé de boire. Ross le relâcha et il tomba par terre à genoux, recrachant une bonne partie de la liqueur qu'il venait d'avaler.

Les deux soldats éclatèrent de rire et s'écartèrent de lui, pour continuer leur petite beuverie.

Rodney resta par terre, toussotant, et s'allongea sur le côté, en coup de fusil. Il pouvait déjà sentir les effets de l'alcool. La pièce tournait autour de lui et les voix étaient plus étouffées, comme lointaines, les lumières plus brillantes. Il ferma les yeux.

Et les rouvrit, lorsqu'une violente gifle projeta sa tête contre le sol.

Rodney ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il était arrivé avec Pierson. Il s'était apparemment assoupi. Ses deux hôtes étaient passablement éméchés. Ross se trouvait allongé sur le lit et ronflait et Pierson lui, se trouvait au-dessus de lui, l'air menaçant. Ses pupilles étaient si dilatées que l'on pouvait à peine discerner la couleur de ses yeux autour du noir de son iris.

« Allez Doc', il est temps d'aller _dormir_. »

Rodney doutait que _dormir_ au sens du Caporal, implique un bon lit douillet.

Il frissonna à l'idée de ce qui allait arriver (10).

**ooOoo**

Après avoir lié ses mains avec une attache en plastique souple, Pierson l'avait traîné dans le couloir.

Ils avaient pris un transporteur. Vide, tout était si vide. Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne ?

Rodney trouvait que les couloirs d'Atlantis ressemblaient parfois au métro aux heures de pointe : des gens qui marchaient droit devant eux, sans se regarder. Evidemment, la plupart du temps c'était aussi son cas. Pour une fois, il aurait vraiment aimé que quelqu'un soit là.

Il trébucha et porta ses mains devant lui pour éviter de tomber, laissant sur le mur une superbe empreinte rouge/brun. Son nez avait cessé de saigner mais ses mains étaient pleines de sang. Pierson n'avait rien remarqué, mais Rodney doutait que dans son état, le Caporal puisse remarquer quoique ce soit. On aurait dit, un homme avec une mission. Une mission qui apparemment impliquait que Rodney le suive.

Au moins, Rodney laissait la preuve de son passage derrière lui.

Ils arrivèrent près d'un immense couloir. Ils avaient quitté les quartiers habités et Rodney commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Moins qu'il n'aurait sans doute du. L'alcool avait un peu calmé ses angoisses, mais pas totalement.

Pierson lui fit grimper un escalier métallique en forme de colimaçon. Rodney n'était jamais venu par ici, c'était la chasse gardée du Docteur Collins, architecte et ingénieur. Il tomba plusieurs fois et Pierson s'en prenait toujours à ses cheveux pour le relever.

L'escalier débouchait sur une plateforme à ciel ouvert d'une cinquantaine de mètres carrés. Elle était bordée d'immenses tuyauteries. Ils ressemblaient à ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie, lumineux et remplis d'eau. Les tuyaux devenaient de plus en plus fins pour se terminer, une dizaine de mètres plus haut, en une sorte d'aiguille. Chacun d'eux était entouré d'une sorte de coffrage épais.

Pierson poussa Rodney au milieu de la salle. Il pleuvait. Rien de comparable bien sûr à l'effroyable tempête qu'Atlantis avait essuyé quelques mois plus tôt (11), mais assez forte pour vous tremper en quelques minutes.

« Vous reconnaissez cet endroit Doc' ? »

Rodney avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il faut dire que l'alcool n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il ne buvait jamais, ou alors seulement un verre de bon vin.

Pierson le gifla à nouveau. Ce type devait être monomaniaque : gifle et arrachage de cheveux devaient être ses modes de tortures préférés. Rodney ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment. Ca pourrait être pire, n'est-ce pas ?

« Alors, je vous ai posé une question ? »

« Heu, non, je … je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. » Puis il ajouta après coup. « Monsieur. » Il ferma les yeux attendant la gifle qui viendrait certainement sanctionner cette petite erreur. Mais rien n'arriva. Il rouvrit les yeux.

Pierson le fixait toujours apparemment ravi d'avoir réussi à lui faire perdre son arrogance.

Pierson fit le tour de la salle et s'arrêta devant un des tuyaux. Il s'agenouilla devant.

L'eau commençait à pénétrer la veste que Rodney portait. Il essuya son visage avec sa manche, mais celle-ci était déjà trempée. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce que Pierson faisait, ce dernier lui tournait le dos, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait bougé de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Inutile de s'attirer davantage les foudres de ce fou furieux.

Rodney se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient là et quel lien leur présence sur cette plateforme pouvait bien avoir avec le fait de dormir. En même temps, il n'était pas si pressé que ça de la savoir. Il fallait gagner du temps.

Il se demandait ce que faisait John.

**ooOoo**

John se réveilla en sursaut. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait réveillé. Sa montre indiquait minuit douze. Wow. Il était à peine 20 :30 la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié ce qui signifiait qu'il avait dormi quatre heures d'affilée ! Pas besoin des petites pilules miracle de Beckett en fin de compte.

Son estomac émit un grognement. Il porta la main à son ventre. Hummmm. Il se demandait ce que Rodney lui avait … _Rodney_ !

Cette fois, il était complètement réveillé, il attrapa sa radio et tenta de contacter Rodney. Rien.

Okay. Ne pas paniquer. Il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. Ils n'étaient pas en mission sur une planète perdue au milieu d'une Galaxie peuplée de créatures qui en voulaient à votre énergie vitale. Ils étaient sur Atlantis et Rodney était certainement dans son labo, absorbé par une pièce de technologie atlante.

Seulement voilà, c'était de Rodney dont on parlait. Rodney qui lors d'une banale mission de reconnaissance sur Atlantis avait trouvé un super virus capable de tuer un être humain en quelques heures (12). Même sur Atlantis, Rodney McKay trouvait les ennuis, ou plus exactement les ennuis le trouvaient.

Il reprit sa radio.

« Bates ! »

L'émetteur craquela et la charmante voix du sergent Bates, chef de la sécurité d'Atlantis, retentit.

/_Major_ /

John était en train de se rhabiller. « Bates, retrouvez moi ASAP (13) dans le laboratoire du Docteur McKay. »

/ _Major, qu'est-ce que_ …/

« _Maintenant_ Sergent. Je vous expliquerais sur place. »

**TBC**

(10) Non, rien de _sexuel_ !

(11) Episode The Storm/En pleine tempête.

(12) Episode Hot Zone/Virus.

(13) ASAP : as soon as possible. Dès que possible. Les américains adorent les contractions de ce genre !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note **: comme toujours merci pour les reviews !

**Note pour Téli** : _ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii_. Un montage ! POSITIVEMENT GENIAL ! Merci ma Téli !

**Note pour Miss Sheppard, Téli, Cybélia et les autres qui se poseraient encore la question** : oui, la « rodneytorture » c'est ma marque de fabrique ! Et dans ce chapitre oulalalala, mais bon, après il a le beau John pour le consoler …

**Note pour Ephyse** : Rodney en princesse et John en prince charmant, hummmm, non, on ne torture jamais la princesse – même pas drôle – et le prince est toujours un affreux blondinet – beurk, beurk, beurk !

**ooOoo**

**7 –** Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Deux, trois heures ? Peut-être plus. C'était difficile à dire. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à se concentrer.

Il avait surtout du mal à respirer. Il étouffa un sanglot. _NON_ ! Il ne devait surtout pas pleurer. S'il pleurait, ses sinus se boucheraient et il suffoquerait.

Il tenta une fois encore de déloger le bâillon que Pierson lui avait enfoncé dans la bouche. Une espèce de balle en caoutchouc maintenu par une ceinture souple. Sans succès évidemment. Il laissa retomber sa tête sur ses bras.

Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il était complètement compressé, les épaules voûtées, assis en tailleur. Ses mains étaient attachées devant lui à l'un des tuyaux.

Au moins, il n'était pas dans le noir. Il fixa un moment le tube lumineux rempli d'eau devant lui. Il jetait une lumière bleue tamisée dans le petit espace qu'occupait Rodney.

Pierson l'avait enfermé dans l'un des coffres qui contenait les tubes.

Rodney s'était rappelé un peu plus tard que ces tubes fonctionnaient en fait comme des conducteurs de chaleur : un chauffage central à façon des anciens en quelque sorte. Le trop plein de chaleur était relâché dans l'atmosphère mais sans les inconvénients polluants des systèmes terriens. Encore un petit miracle de la technologie atlante. Le problème c'était que ce système fonctionnait en régulation avec la température extérieure. Et il faisait plutôt frisquet en ce moment, surtout la nuit. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait plus de chaleur à évacuer.

Et Rodney se trouvait juste dans l'une des aiguilles de relâchement de la dite chaleur.

Pierson lui avait enlevé sa veste, mais il étouffait quand même. Il se rappelait de ses faits divers horribles concernant des enfants ou des animaux, morts de chaleur pour avoir été laissés dans des voitures en plein été.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Penserpenserpenser. Trop dur. Il ferma les yeux. _Non_. Il devait rester éveillé. Okay, penser à … à sa dernière expérience. Zelenka et lui avaient trouvé ce qui semblait être l'équivalent de la technologie des transporteurs et … est-ce que les parois ne se rapprochaient pas ? Il lui semblait être de plus en plus en plus à l'étroit. Non, c'état ridicule, pourquoi les anciens auraient-ils construits des coffrages dont les parois bougent. Ridicule. Pourtant …

_Se concentrer_ ! Zelenka. Oui, l'ingénieur avait fini par percer le secret des transporteurs et …. Ahhhhhh. Quelque chose venait de le frôler ! O mon dieu, il ne manquerait plus qu'il y ait des araignées. Il détestait les araignées. Toutes ses pattes velues et ces centaines d'yeux qui vous fixent, brrr.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas paniquer. Il devait garder la tête froide. Froide. Ouais, il devait bien faire plus de 30 degrés Celsius dans cette foutue boite !

Penser à … _John_. Ses longues mains caressant son corps, – de longs, longs doigts, si fins, si habiles – son sourire, – pas celui qu'il offre au tout venant, genre Capitaine Kirk en goguette, non, le sourire qu'il réserve à Rodney, un sourire vrai – ses yeux, – Rodney a encore du mal à déterminer leur couleur, noisette ? verts ?.

Rodney finit par perdre par perdre la bataille contre l'engourdissement et perdit connaissance, sa dernière pensée consciente tournée vers celui qu'il aimait.

**ooOoo**

John arriva au labo de Rodney en même temps que Bates et son équipe. Il leur adressa à peine un bonjour, entrant comme un fou furieux dans le labo. Rien. Pas de traces de luttes. Tout est propre et bien rangé. Etonnant d'ailleurs quand on y pense. John connaissait les quartiers de Rodney : un vrai champ de bataille, vêtement traînant un peu partout, bouquins et articles de physique jusque dans la salle de bain. Mais ici table de travail nickel.

Bon sang : Ou pouvait-il bien être ?

« Major ? »

John se tourna vers Bates qui l'examinait attendant patiemment qu'il lui explique leur présence ici.

« McKay a disparu. »

Bates haussa les sourcils.

« Disparu ? Comment ça disparu ? »

John sentit l'agacement le gagner. Bates lui faisait toujours cet effet là.

« Disparu comme dans _n'a pas donné signe de vie_ depuis quatre heures, Sergent. Nous devions dîner ensemble. Je l'ai eu par radio vers 20 :30 et depuis plus rien. »

Si Bates fut étonné de la référence au « dîner à deux », il n'en laissa rien paraître. De toute manière John s'en fichait royalement.

John ne savait pas par où commencer. Zelenka. Rodney avait travaillé avec lui cet après-midi. Il saisit sa radio et tenta de joindre le scientifique. Au boute de quelques minutes, une voix endormie, mais clairement en colère, lui répondit.

En tchèque. Vu le ton de la voix, il s'agissait manifestement d'injures.

« Zelenka, je sais qu'il est tard, mais c'est à propos de McKay. Il a disparu, je veux dire je le cherche partout et il est injoignable, peut-être … est-ce qu'il est avec vous ? »

/_Major, je suis dans mon lit, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Rodney puisse s'y trouver lui aussi _/ D'autres noms d'oiseaux en tchèque suivirent cette déclaration.

John présenterait ses excuses plus tard, pour le moment il y avait plus urgent.

« Zelenka, j'ai besoin de vous. »

Le ton de sa voix était presque suppliant, en tout cas il était suffisamment alarmant pour avoir l'effet escompté.

/_Bien, bien, j'arrive. Ne touchez à rien tant que je ne suis pas arrivé_. /

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître Zelenka, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore rougis par le sommeil. John lui ré expliqua la situation. Zelenka examina le labo un moment.

« Huhu. Non, il n'y a rien d'anormal ici, tout est correctement rangé, à sa place. » Après un moment il ajouta. « Avez-vous retracé ses faits et gestes ? »

« Pardon ? »

Zelenka secoua la tête.

« A Prague aussi nous recevons la télévision Major. Et j'aime tout particulièrement les séries policières américaines. » Il y avait un éclair de malice dans ses yeux. « Les policiers retracent ce que la victime a fait quelques heures avant sa disparition. »

Le mot victime fit frissonner John mais il devait bien reconnaître que ça avait du sens.

« Okay, lorsque je lui ait parlé pour la dernière fois, il allait se rendre à la cafétéria. »

« Bien, allons y. »

**ooOoo**

Le petit groupe se trouva bientôt dans la cuisine qui se trouvait derrière la cafétéria. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une vraie cuisine. Ils n'avaient en fait pas trouvé l'endroit où devait se trouver cette dernière, mais comme Rodney se plaisait à lui rappeler, ils n'avaient exploré que 5 pour cent de la Cité. Taddly qui était resté avec Teyla et quelques athosiens, avaient installé deux fourneaux et géraient le mess de mains de maître, donnant des ordres aux soldats sous ses ordres, comme si elle était leur supérieur. Et pourtant physiquement, elle n'avait rien de très menaçant.

C'était un petit bout de femme d'un mètre soixante, d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux bruns argentés, avec des yeux bruns pétillants et une énergie débordante.

Elle se trouvait là, assise sur une table, à dresser l'inventaire des provisions. Elle se leva en les voyant arriver.

« Major Sheppard, Sergent Bates, Docteur Zelenka ! Que se passe t-il ? »

« Bonjour Taddly. » John l'aimait bien. En fait, elle lui rappelait un peu sa grand-mère maternelle. Même énergie, même volonté.

« Je crois que le docteur McKay est passé ce soir, vous vous rappelez vers quel heure ? »

Il ne voulait pas trop l'inquiéter, mais se trouver entourée de 6 hommes, dont cinq armés jusqu'aux dents, ne devait de toute manière pas être très rassurant.

Taddly fronça les sourcils et fit le tour des visages devant elle. Des visages graves, même celui du docteur Zelenka qui d'habitude était toujours souriant, enfin quand il ne grommelait pas dans sa barbe dans une langue étrange quoique chantante.

« Huhu. Oui, mais quelque chose me dit que vous devriez m'expliquer ce qui ne vas pas devant une bonne tasse de café. » Elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir et disparu derrière le comptoir avant que John n'ait le temps de la retenir. Elle revint moins que cinq minutes plus tard un plateau chargé de café, puis s'assit à côté de John.

« Voilà, maintenant, expliquez moi tout. »

Et John pour la troisième fois depuis moins de vingt minutes ré expliqua.

Taddly fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, il est passé vers 21 :00 heures, il avait un rendez-vous galant je pense. » L'athosienne souriait à pleines dents. « Il est sorti en _chantonnant_. »

Quoiqu'il soit arrivé à Rodney cela avait eu lieu entre la cafétéria et les quartiers de John.

« Vous avez une idée de la personne avec qui il avait rendez-vous ? » Zelenka posa la question en sirotant sa troisième tasse de café chaud. Il allait enfin savoir qui était la mystérieuse inconnue qui avait métamorphosé Rodney McKay.

« Il avait rendez-vous avec _moi_. » John ne laissa pas à Zelenka et Taddly le temps d'assimiler cette information. Il se tourna vers Bates.

« Sergent, je veux que vos hommes fouillent les trois couloirs attenant au mess et conduisant à mes quartiers. Zelenka et moi allons nous charger du troisième. »

Ils quittèrent l'athosienne après l'avoir remerciée pour le café.

« J'espère que vous retrouverez le Docteur McKay. » Elle était sincère et John lui rendit son sourire.

Lui aussi espérait retrouver Rodney.

En vie.

**ooOoo**

Zelenka se tenait aux côtés de John. Il marchait en regardant droit devant lui. Silencieusement. A chaque fois que John croisait son regard, Zelenka détournait immédiatement le sien.

John savait que sa relation ne serait pas facilement acceptée mais il avait espéré que Zelenka, qui était proche de Rodney, comprendrait, accepterait. Manifestement, il s'était trompé.

Le traitement silencieux dura encore une bonne vingtaine de minutes, finalement, n'y tenant plus, John finit par se retourner vers l'ingénieur, lui hurlant pratiquement dessus.

« QUOI ! Et bien Zelenka vous avez un problème avec quelque chose ? Peut-être avec le fait que Rodney et moi soyons ensemble ? Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez rentrer dormir, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour me donner un coup de main.»

Zelenka le regarda un moment, lunettes sur le bout du nez, la bouche ouverte, puis pointa un doigt vers le Major.

Un doigt accusateur.

« Vous … vous … vous croyez détenir la vérité sur tout Major ! Vous croyez tout savoir des gens ! Comment pouvez vous penser un seul instant que ce qui se passe entre Rodney et vous, puisse affecter d'une quelconque manière le respect et l'estime que j'ai pour lui. Ou pour _vous_. »

Le doigt se trouvait sur la poitrine de John et s'y enfonçait régulièrement comme pour ponctuer chacune des affirmations de Zelenka.

Il était manifestement furieux. Une fureur à peine contenue. Zelenka n'était pas comme Rodney, il n'explosait pas pour un oui ou pour un non. C'était généralement quelqu'un de calme et de raisonné.

John allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser lorsque Zelenka lui coupa la parole.

« Je crois que nous avons mieux à faire qu'à traîner dans ce couloir. »

John regarda Zelenka se diriger d'un pas ferme vers le transporteur. Que venait-il de se passer au juste. _Vous croyez tout savoir des gens_. Qu'avait voulu dire le scientifique ?

John passa sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il ne servait à rien qu'il engueule tout le monde. Ca ne l'aidait pas. Ca n'aidait pas Rodney.

Il suivit Zelenka qui l'attendait près du transporteur.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Note** : et comme d'habitude, merci pour les reviews !

**ooOoo**

**8 –** Zelenka et John avaient poursuivi leurs recherches dans le couloir 7 sans succès.

C'était le couloir qui menait aux quartiers de John. S'il n'y avait rien d'anormal dans ce couloir, cela voulait peut-être dire que … cela voulait dire que … Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, hein ? Cette Cité était immense ! Y rechercher quelqu'un sans aucune piste c'était comme rechercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

Il aurait du écouter Bates lorsque ce dernier avait suggéré d'installer des caméras dans les couloirs. Elisabeth s'y était évidemment immédiatement opposé, mais elle se serait certainement laissé convaincre s'il n'y avait pas eu cet empêcheur de tourner en rond de Docteur Rodney McKay. Ce dernier avait argué que le danger venait de _l'extérieur_ et qu'il ne voulait pas que l'on sache selon quelle périodicité il se rendait aux toilettes !

Pas de caméra. Pas de piste. Rien de rien.

Sa radio émit un petit craquement.

/_Major_. /

« Lewis ! »

/_Nous avons trouvé quelque chose … je … je crois que vous devriez venir, nous sommes dans le couloir 5_./

John sentit un frisson le parcourir. Zelenka et lui se regardèrent un moment avant de reprendre le transporteur pour le couloir 5.

**ooOoo**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans ledit couloir deux soldats se trouvaient près du transporteur. John s'approcha immédiatement.

Sur le mur se trouvaient des tâches brunes.

« Lewis, rapport. »

« Il y a des traces sur deux ou trois mètres et puis plus rien. Johnson a fait un prélèvement, ça ressemble à du sang, Monsieur. »

John fixait les tâches sur le mur. Sans le regarder, il s'adressa à Bates qui venait de les rejoindre.

« Sergent, je veux voir tous les résidents de cette section dans le mess dans 10 minutes. »

« Bien Major. »

Bates et les deux jeunes soldats étaient partis depuis plusieurs minutes mais John continuait de fixer le mur.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à Ayosh. Il y avait eu tant de sang autour de Rodney, sur lui, sur leurs vêtements lorsqu'ils l'avaient mis sur la civière. C'était il y a quelques semaines de ça. Tout allait bien et maintenant … Il tendit la main vers une des tâches devant lui.

« Major ? »

Zelenka se trouvait toujours à ses côtés. Le tchèque lui tapota l'épaule et lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

« Vos hommes vous attendent dans le mess. Et je crois que nous devrions prévenir le Docteur Weir de ce qui se passe. »

John acquiesça de la tête et revint à l'examen du mur.

« Major ! »

La voix de Zelenka s'était faite insistante. John finit par détacher son regard du mur et suivit le scientifique.

**ooOoo**

Une douzaine de soldats se trouvaient dans le mess.

Elisabeth était arrivée avec Carson quelques minutes seulement avant Zelenka et John.

Oho. Elle n'avait pas l'air contente du tout. Ses bras croisés sur la poitrine, elle passa devant les jeunes soldats qui se trouvaient là, salua le Sergent Bates et se planta devant John.

« Alors ? »

Okayyyy. Bref, concis et pas très aimable. Elisabeth ne devait pas être du matin. John jeta furtivement un coup d'œil à la pendule qui avait été installée sur l'un des murs du mess. 4 :30. Elisabeth n'était pas du petit matin.

Il s'éclaircit la voix.

« J'avais _rendez vous_ avec Rodney hier soir vers 21 :00. »

Il insista délibérément sur le mot rendez-vous. John vit les yeux d'Elisabeth s'écarquiller mais, en bonne professionnelle, elle accusa le choc.

« Je me suis endormi et lorsque je me suis réveillé vers minuit, il n'était pas là. J'ai cherché dans tous les endroits où il aurait pu se trouver : ses quartiers, son labo, le hangar à Jumper. Sans succès. Il a été vu la dernière fois à la cafétéria. Nous avons trouvé ce qui semble être des traces de sang près d'un transporteur. Le laboratoire est en train de les analyser. »

Carson entra en contact avec l'équipe d'analyse biologique. « Je vais voir où ils en sont. » Il s'éloigna quelques instants.

John et Elisabeth se retrouvèrent seuls, face à face.

John ne savait pas très bien quoi lui dire. Elisabeth était certainement la femme dont il avait été le plus proche, partageant avec elle les moments de joie et de peine. Une amie. Une confidente. Elle était celle dont l'opinion lui importait le plus. Il savait qu'Elisabeth était quelqu'un d'ouvert, plein de compassion, qu'elle ne le jugerait pas, qu'elle ne les jugerait pas, Rodney et lui. Seulement, derrière Elisabeth il y avait aussi le Docteur Weir, chef de l'expédition Atlantis. Elle le lui avait rappelé, lorsqu'il avait délibérément désobéi à ses ordres pour porter secours à Rodney (14). Il savait qu'Elisabeth accepterait sa relation avec Rodney, il avait plus de doute en ce qui concernait le Docteur Weir. Sa plus grande crainte était qu'elle lui interdise de partir en mission avec McKay. C'était surtout pour ça qu'il avait accepté de jouer le jeu du « secret » avec Rodney. Leur relation pourrait fort bien se révéler être un problème sur le terrain : l'amour peut obscurcir votre jugement.

Elisabeth observait John. Ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment ? De la confusion. Déception et joie entremêlées. Elle était heureuse pour eux. Lorsque deux personnes se « trouvent », il y a toujours lieu de se réjouir. Elle était surtout heureuse pour Rodney.

Elle connaissait son dossier personnel : derrière les bravades et autres blagues douteuses sur les blondes, il y avait eu de la souffrance. Mentale et physique (15).

C'était parfois troublant d'en savoir autant sur les gens avec lesquels vous travaillez. Leur vie s'étalait sur le papier, décrite de manière clinique, noire sur blanc par un militaire appliqué. Elle n'avait pas accès aux dossiers du personnel militaire et s'en réjouissait. C'était la croix que John devait porter. Comme elle.

Ils avaient ça en commun.

Elle avait cru qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Quelque chose qui aurait pu se changer en amour. Elle s'était trompée. A bien y repenser, il y avait eu des signes : les sourires qu'il adressait à Rodney, son langage corporel quand il était auprès de lui, la façon dont il le regardait. Oui, c'était là depuis un bon moment, sous ses yeux. Quelle observatrice elle faisait. Elle qui, pendant des années, en tant que diplomate s'était fait un point d'honneur à tout enregistrer et décortiquer pour analyse.

John avait détourné les yeux fixant un point devant lui. Elle s'approcha de lui. Son visage était tendu, ses mâchoires serrées. Elisabeth entoura ses épaules de ses bras et le serra un peu contre lui. Elle sentit la tension dans ses muscles. La peur de perdre celui qu'on aime peut terrasser même les plus braves. Et John était l'un des hommes les plus braves qu'elle connaisse, parfois jusqu'à l'inconscience.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Major. Docteur Weir. »

Ils se retournèrent. Bates se trouvait là.

« Les hommes sont prêts. Nous pouvons commencer quand vous voulez. »

John lui adressa un signe de la tête et rejoignit Zelenka et Carson, accompagné d'Elisabeth.

**ooOoo**

Ils n'apprirent pas grand-chose de nouveau.

Les réponses que John obtenait étaient toujours les mêmes : « oui, ils connaissaient McKay, non, ils ne l'avaient pas vu hier soir. » Le cadet Wilson était persuadé avoir entendu du bruit dans le couloir aux alentours de minuit, des éclats de voix et un bruit mat, comme quelque chose qui aurait cogné le mur, mais c'était samedi soir et il avait pensé que ses collègues revenaient, peut-être un peu « fatigués », d'une petite soirée entre potes. Il n'y avait pas prêté plus d'attention, lui était de faction le lendemain et il fallait qu'il dorme.

Les quartiers de Wilson se trouvaient à la sortie du transporteur. Là où ils avaient trouvé les traces de sans. Du sang qui, Carson leur avait confirmé, était bien celui de Rodney.

Minuit. Il était encore en vie à _minuit_.

Il était plus de 5 heures du matin.

**ooOoo**

Ross Melman ne savait pas quoi faire.

Après avoir été interrogés par le Major et Bates, ils avaient tous été autorisés à retourner dans leurs quartiers, mais Ross devait parler à Graham. Il s'était éclipsé et avait pris un transporteur pour le couloir 9.

McKay avait disparu ! _Merde_. Que s'était il passé ?

Ross s'était réveillé seul dans sa chambre, il avait pris une douche et c'est à ce moment là que Lewis avait fait irruption, le sommant de s'habiller et de rejoindre ses camarades au mess.

Et c'est là qu'il avait appris la nouvelle : McKay était introuvable. Merdemerdemerdemerde. Okay. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse : ils avaient bu un peu et s'étaient amusés avec le Doc'. C'était juste ça, rien de bien grave. McKay se serait juste réveillé avec un bon mal de crâne.

Il arriva devant les quartiers de Graham et se mit à frapper à la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit une réponse étouffée, des bruits de pas, puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un woosh sonore. Il n'attendit pas que Graham l'invite à entrer et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Pierson, les cheveux en bataille et en tee-hirt, semblait avoir été sorti de son sommeil. Ross le regardait l'air suspicieux et nerveux.

« Hey, Ross t'es pas bien de faire irruption comme ça à, » il regarda sa montre, « à 5 heures du mat', putain, c'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui et avec la cuite d'hier, j'ai bien besoin de sommeil. »

Graham se rassit sur son lit puis se laissa retomber sur le dos, une main ramenée sur le visage.

« Alors, mec, qu'est-ce qui se passe, hein ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air inquiet ou quoique ce soit. Ross devait se tromper.

« Ouais, j'suis désolé Graham, c'est juste cette histoire de fous, avec McKay. »

« Hummm. Ouais, quoi avec le bon docteur ? »

« Il a disparu. »

Graham réagit immédiatement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et regarda Ross l'air franchement stupéfait.

« Disparu ? »

« Ouais, personne ne l'a revu depuis hier soir. »

« Oh, je vois. Et tu pensais sans doute que j'avais quelque chose à voir avec ça, sympa mec. »

Ross se sentit gêné. Il aurait du avoir plus confiance en Graham, il le connaissait depuis des années, mais il avait quelque chose de changé depuis qu'il était revenu d'Irak.

« Non, mais … tu es le denier à l'avoir vu et … »

« Et je l'ai raccompagné dans ses quartiers, c'est tout, Okay, il était vraiment, vraiment cuité ! » Graham souriait.

« Ouais, ça m'étonne pas ! » Ross se souvenait avoir fait boire pratiquement toute la bouteille d'alcool athosien à McKay.

« Allez Ross, oublie McKay. Il doit être quelque part en train de dessaouler. »

« Ouais, tu dois avoir raison. »

Ross allait sortir lorsqu'il aperçu quelque chose de familier par terre près du lit. La veste de McKay. Il allait se retourner vers Graham pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là, lorsque le coup de feu retentit. Il porta la main à son estomac et tomba à genoux. Il examina sa main, elle était pleine de sang.

Graham, son Beretta à la main, fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de perdre conscience.

**ooOoo**

Pierson resta un moment immobile, fixant le corps inerte de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Il s'agenouilla près de lui. Deux yeux grands ouverts le fixaient, le regard vide.

Mort.

Il l'avait tué.

Son regard se posa sur la veste beige et bleue.

McKay. Il sentit sa colère pour le scientifique resurgir. Ca n'avait été qu'une blague ! Il avait pensé le laisser là haut toute la nuit et puis le récupérer après, juste pour lui monter qu'il lui devait le respect à lui aussi.

Il prit la veste et la serra dans ses mains. McKay. Tout était de sa faute.

Il allait payer.

**TBC**

(14) Episode Hot Zone/ Virus.

(15) Ne cherchez pas, c'est pour préparer ma séquelle (oula, ça fera la séquelle de la séquelle de la séquelle, mieux vaudrait que je donne un nom à cette série, faites moi des propositions, je suis toute ouïe !), héhéhéhé, il y aura encore de la torture et on en apprendra plus sur le passé de nos deux choupinets !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1 : **merci pour les reviews !

**Note 2** : oui, je sais, ça traîne, ça traîne, et vous vous dites « elle va encore nous faire un truc qui fait des pages et des pages », bah, ouais, c'est bien possible, LOL. A vue de nez, je dirais que j'en ai encore pour un ou deux chapitres, plus un épilogue.

**ooOoo**

**9 –** Il avait cessé de transpirer.

Ce qui n'était pas bon signe, pas bon signe du tout.

Sa tête reposait sur le tube en verre. C'était curieux. Il n'était pas chaud. Comment un conducteur de chaleur pouvait-il ne pas … conduire de chaleur ! Okay, il faudrait qu'il en parle à … à … c'était quoi son nom déjà … bon sang … son cerveau était complètement ramolli.

L'idée lui fit soudainement peur. Son cerveau était tout ce qui le distinguait des autres, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'à part, de particulier. Quelqu'un _d'intéressant_. Il ne fallait pas que son cerveau ramollisse ou … ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Seulement, il faisait si chaud. Même ses liens en plastique avaient ramolli. Tout était ramolli.

Marrant ce mot. _RAMOLLI_. Guttural avec une chute plus douce. Rrrrrrrrrrramolliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

Il se mit à glousser puis un sanglot lui échappa. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Hypoglycémie. Déshydratation. Mauvais couple.

Mauvais, mauvais, mauvais.

Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il oblige son cerveau à réfléchir. Oui, ça l'empêcherait de ramollir et de fondre. Il ne voulait pas que son cerveau fonde. Okay. Quelque chose d'automatique et de simple, juste pour qu'il ne s'endorme pas, et son cerveau avec lui.

Les théorèmes mathématiques et leur application dans la vie de tous les jours ? Hummm. Le théorème du plan séparateur. Facile (16). Il se mit à réciter : étant donné trois volumes simplement connexes - sans trous bien sûr - dans l'espace euclidien, il existe un plan qui partage chacun de ces trois volumes en deux parties égales. C'est en fait le plan passant par les centres de gravité de ces trois solides. Application : étant donné un sandwich dont les trois éléments sont mal superposés, il est possible de le couper en deux de manière équitable d'un seul coup de couteau. Il s'arrêta là. Peut-être que commencer par le théorème du sandwich au jambon, n'était pas une excellente idée. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un sandwich au jambon.

La porte du coffre s'ouvrit soudainement et une lumière blanche aveugla Rodney. Quelque chose brilla. La lame d'un couteau, grise et froide. La lame se glissa sous ses doigts, laissant une longue éraflure, avant de couper le plastique qui le retenait au tube. Une fois ses liens coupés, il fut brutalement sorti de sa prison et jeté par terre sans grand ménagement.

Allongé par terre sur le dos, Rodney pouvait voir de longues déchirures roses strier le bleu du ciel. Rodney respira l'air frais du matin à plein poumon et exhala presque aussitôt lorsqu'un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, l'obligea à se plier en deux.

« TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! ESPECE DE PETITE ORDURE !»

Pierson se mit à l'insulter et à le frapper, utilisant ses pieds et ses mains, visant son dos et son bas ventre. Rodney essaya de parer les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais bientôt tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de se recroqueviller pour protéger son visage et sa poitrine.

Pierson était tout bonnement enragé.

Un coup particulièrement violent au niveau du dos arracha un hurlement de douleur à Rodney. Après ça, il arrêta de bouger pour se concentrer sur ses poumons. La douleur avait été si intense que ces derniers ne semblaient plus vouloir fonctionner normalement. Il suffoquait comme un poison hors de l'eau, la bouche ouverte, essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

Et puis soudain tout s'arrêta. Les cris, les coups. Tout.

L'oxygène venait enfin de retrouver son chemin vers ses poumons affamés. Rodney respirait de larges brassées d'air frais et pur. On entendait juste ça. Sa respiration, bruyante et difficile, et celle de Pierson, hachée comme après un exercice physique trop intense.

Rodney ouvrit les yeux. Pierson était sur les genoux devant lui, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. _Fou_. C'est ce qui lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Le Caporal avait visiblement perdu la raison. Quelque chose l'avait fait irrémédiablement basculer. Rodney ignorait ce que c'était mais une chose était sûre : il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'échapper et vite.

Le plus doucement possible, il se mit à plat ventre, puis à quatre pattes.

Pierson était toujours prostré.

Rodney eu un peu de mal à s'agenouiller. Une fois là, il prit appui sur l'une de ses genoux et se releva, une main à terre pour éviter de tomber. Il finit par se mettre debout. Et par faire un pas, puis un autre et encore un autre.

Chaque geste était une torture et il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se retint de rire à cette pensée, comme s'il y avait quelque chose qui allait ! Son dos. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son dos. Une douleur lancinante le transperçait à chaque pas, menaçant de le faire tomber et lui donnait la nausée.

Mais la porte était si proche.

Un pas de plus.

Maintenant, il distinguait le panneau d'ouverture et ses commandes.

Un autre pas.

Il y était presque.

Il finit par atteindre la porte et posa sa tête dessus. Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le panneau de contrôle.

« Vous allez quelque part Doc'. »

**ooOoo**

John était assis devant une tasse de café froid. Il regardait le breuvage noir devant lui. Il allait fort bien avec son état d'esprit.

Leur petit interrogatoire n'avait rien donné.

Peter Grodin avait eu une idée et John s'y était accrochée comme un homme en pleine mer s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage. Le PDA (17) de Rodney ne se trouvait pas dans le labo, il avait du l'emmener avec lui. Il fonctionnait sur une petite batterie. Or, comme leur expliqua Grodin, toutes les batteries ont une signature énergétique, faible mais distincte. Il lui faudrait faire des ajustements, car le matériel Atlante était programmé pour détecter des sources importantes d'énergie comme les générateurs à naqadah par exemple, mais il pensait pouvoir les régler pour détecter le PDA de Rodney (18).

Et ils avaient attendu, Zelenka, Ford, Teyla, Carson, Elisabeth et lui.

Peter avait réussi à effectuer les réglages. Il avait fallu éteindre tous les appareils de nature électrique – ordinateur, PDA et autres – section par section. Ca leur prit près d'une heure mais ils avaient retrouvé le PDA ainsi que plusieurs disquettes et des dossiers sous un des escaliers du couloir 6. Celui qui menait à la cafétéria.

Les affaires de Rodney se trouvaient sur la table devant John.

Ils tournaient en rond.

Les pistes finissaient toutes en voies sans issue ! John regarda la pendule. 07 :10. Rodney avait disparu depuis bientôt 10 heures ! Ils se trouvaient dans une cité contenant tout un tas de merveilles technologiques, du jumper au bouclier personnel, mais ils étaient incapables de retrouver quelqu'un !

De rage, John envoya valser par terre, tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. Il regarda le café se répandre sur les documents de Rodney.

Autour de lui, le silence régnait. Ils devaient tous le croire fou. Un Major de l'armée de l'air des Etats Unis d'Amérique qui pétait un câble. Aucun d'eux ne lui fit de remarques. Cela n'aurait servi à rien, pour dire quoi ? Des platitudes du genre, « nous allons le retrouver, il va certainement bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ».

Bon sang ! Il ne supportait pas ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Il se leva pour ramasser ce qu'il avait fait tomber. Il tenta de sauver ce qui pouvait l'être, de l'agression du café, en épongeant soigneusement chaque feuille. L'écriture de Rodney était à son image, longue et fine, parfois même élégante, mais surtout nerveuse et passionnée. Il remis le PDA sur la table ainsi que l'ordinateur mais garda le dossier dans les mains, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Carson et Elisabeth discutaient à voix basse. Zelenka semblait perdu dans ses pensées et Ford et Teyla le regardaient tout en essayant d'avoir l'air de _ne pas_ le regarder. L'effet était presque comique.

« Major ! »

Toutes les têtes se levèrent à l'apparition de Bates.

Le Sergent arborait un large sourire.

Bates ne souriait jamais. Il avait du apprendre ça sous les ordres de Summer : un bon soldat ne sourit pas, ça nuit à son image de tueur discipliné ! Et Bates était vraiment très discipliné.

Et là, Bates souriait.

**ooOoo**

Bates avait eu de bonnes raisons de sourire. Enfin, si l'on veut.

John fixait le corps par terre.

« Votre diagnostic Doc' ? »

Beckett examina le corps, puis ôta ses gants avant de faire signe à ses deux assistants. Il se releva en secouant la tête.

« Il est mort depuis environ deux heures. Une balle dans l'estomac. Hémorragie interne vraisemblablement. »

John se tourna vers Bates.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

« Ross Melman, 26 ans, affecté à la surveillance des installations. Et nous sommes dans les quartiers du Caporal Graham Pierson, 27 ans affecté à … »

« Graham Pierson ? »

John se tourna vers Beckett.

« Vous le connaissez ? »

« Oui, enfin non. Je l'ai soigné. Pas grand-chose une brûlure au second degré sur la paume gauche suite à l'explosion de la machine à espresso du jeune Sergent Stackhouse. C'était hier matin. »

« Personne ne sait où se trouve Pierson. J'ai demandé à ce qu'une recherche soit lancée. Je ne retrouve pas son Beretta donc … »

« Il est armé et dangereux, je crois que nous en étions tous arrivés à la même conclusion, Sergent. »

John serrait la veste de Rodney dans ses mains. Il l'avait retournée dans tous les sens et avaient été soulagé de n'y voir ni trace de balle ni traces de sang. Il plia soigneusement la veste et la mit sur son bras avec le reste des affaires de Rodney.

« Monsieur, Pierson avait en charge la protection de l'équipe de scientifiques qui travaillent avec le docteur McKay. Il serait peut-être utile de les interroger ? »

Bates se tourna vers Elisabeth. Après tout il s'agissait d'interroger des civils cette fois.

« Bien Sergent,allez y, mais je souhaite être présente avec vous. John ? »

« Allez y, je vais voir si Carson et moi pouvons, je ne sais pas, trouver autre chose ici. »

Elisabeth lui fit un petit signe de la tête. Un petit signe qui demandait « Ca ira ? », il lui sourit, un sourire qui voulait dire, « On fera aller ! ». C'est ce qu'il aimait avec elle, cette communication innée et silencieuseentre eux.

Il se sentait aussi un peu penaud. Il savait que plus d'une fois il avait ostensiblement flirté avec elle. Comme un jeu, rien de sérieux.

Mais on ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres.

**ooOoo**

_On ne joue pas avec les sentiments des autres_.

Pierson n'arrêtait pas de répéter des phrases de ce type, hurlant et secouant Rodney, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poupée de chiffon.

Si sa bouche et ses lèvres n'avaient pas été plus sèches que le désert du Sahara, Rodney n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre : comment pouvait on heurter les sentiments de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas ! C'est à peine s'il avait remis le visage de Pierson lorsqu'il était entré dans son labo.

Pierson continuait ses divagations en faisant les cent pas sous la pluie, puis brusquement, il fonçait sur McKay l'attrapant par les cheveux et lui hurlait dessus.

Rodney ne savait pas comment il pouvait faire pour s'en tirer. Son dos le faisait souffrir. Et s'il lui avait cassé quelque chose, une vertèbre peut-être ? Il regarda Pierson. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de calmer ce type, c'était de jouer son jeu.

« Capo … » Il avait du mal à parler tant ses lèvres étaient sèches, il essaya de déglutir mais il n'avait plus assez de salive pour ça, il réessaya tout de même. « Caporal … Je … Je suis désolé … Je … Vous avez raison, désolé, je suis, vraiment, vraiment désolé. » Voilà, il espérait que ça allait suffire. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les excuses, même lorsqu'elles étaient, disons, « méritées », et là il ne savait même pas très bien pourquoi il s'excusait, alors !

Pierson arrêta de marcher de long en large. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Rodney. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un geste de recul. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Caporal. Il s'approcha encore de Rodney, jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

« Vous croyez que vous êtes meilleur que les autres hein, meilleur que moi ou que le Major Sheppard. Mais vous n'êtes _rien_. Qui passe son temps à vous sortir de la merde dans laquelle vous vous mettez, hein, qui doit sans cesse vous sauver la peau ! »

La mâchoire de Pierson était si serrée que Rodney se demandait comment ses dents pouvaient faire pour résister à la tension qui s'exerçait sur elles. Il semblait avoir retrouvé un peu de contrôle sur lui-même, c'était certainement bon signe non ?

Rodney décida de tenter sa chance.

« Non, non, je … Je vous jure que … je sais ce que vous faites, vous et vos camarades et le Major Sheppard, vous nous protéger, vous protégez tout le monde de … des dangers qui nous menacent … et des risques qui … »

Il fut interrompu par Pierson qui le remit sur ses pieds en le soulevant par son tee-shirt. Rodney poussa un cri. Si Pierson ne le maintenait pas debout d'une poigne de fer, il se serait certainement retrouvé par terre. Son dos lui faisait si mal qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir rester debout seul.

Pierson le fixait de yeux. « Oui, nous sommes des protecteurs et nous devons protéger les membres de cette mission contre les gens comme _vous_ ! »

**TBC**

(16) Voir le site suivant sur les théorèmes mathématiques rigolo : www(point)ulb(point)ac(point)be(slash)soco(slash)matsch(slash)recherche(slash)11(slash)existence(slash)existence(point)htm.

(17) PDA : Personal Digital Assistant, il s'agit d'un appareil numérique portable essentiellement utilisé (avec un petit stylet) comme agenda.

(18) Moi juriste, pas scientifique, alors pas taper, siouplaît !


	10. Chapter 10

**Note 1** : comme toujours merci pour avoir pris le temps de stopper par ici et merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2** : sadique, moi ! **OUI**. J'aime le surnom que Téli m'a donnée « Rieval, grande tortureuse », yep, c'est tout moi !

**ooOoo**

**10 –** John ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il était resté avec Beckett. Peut-être était-ce tout simplement parce que ce dernier avait l'art, consciemment ou pas, de vous faire rire ou sourire, à propos de tout ou de rien, même lorsque la situation ou les évènements ne prêtaient pas à rire ou sourire.

John avait rarement vu un homme d'une telle _compassion_. Il devait être le seul à pleurer les Hoffans (19).

Rodney lui avait dit que Carson se conduisait comme une mère cane avec ses petits, couvant et étouffant ses patients. Et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il ajoute qu'il en avait aussi l'horrible accent.

John sourit.

C'était tout Rodney : il accourait à l'infirmerie pour un ridicule bobo, qu'il fallait soigner dans l'heure, mais lorsqu'il était vraiment mal en point, il refusait que l'on s'occupe de lui. En fait, Rodney détestait surtout qu'on l'empêche de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il décidait si oui ou non ce qu'il avait était grave. Le grand McKay qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde ! Seulement Beckett ne se laissait pas impressionner par son caractère de Diva. Résultat : des affrontements permanents. Rodney pestant contre le caractère tyrannique de Carson et Carson, gardant dieu seul sait comment son calme, tentant tant bien que mal de soigner ce patient récalcitrant.

Et pourtant, Carson devait être le seul à parvenir à faire faire à Rodney ce qu'il voulait, sans cris et sans heurt. Okay, il y avait parfois des haussements de sourcils ou des soupirs mais Beckett n'élevait jamais la voix contre Rodney.

Et il ne capitulait jamais non plus.

John appréciait vraiment Beckett. Beckett qui le regardait maintenant depuis 10 bonnes minutes sans rien dire. Oho. Il avait du perdre un peu le fil de la conversation qu'il était en train de tenir quand ils étaient arrivés à l'infirmerie.

« Heuu. » Bravo John très intelligent comme entrée en matière.

Carson soupira et se dirigea vers une petite armoire, il sortit une petite clef de sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il revint à son bureau et y déposa deux petits verres et du _bourbon_ !

John le regarda un peu surpris : il n'aurait jamais pris Beckett pour un amateur d'alcool fort. De thé oui, il en ingurgitait des litres, mais pas d'alcool.

Carson lui servit un doigt du nectar ambré, puis bu le sien à petites gorgées, confortablement calé dans son fauteuil en cuir. John l'imita. Ils étaient toujours silencieux, mais il n'y avait pas de gêne dans ce silence. Juste de la compréhension. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, à siroter leur bourbon.

John avait besoin de ça, d'un moment de calme, d'un semblant de normalité. Il en était reconnaissant à Beckett qui lui expliquait maintenant comment était distillé ce _nectar des dieux_. L'écossais faisait rouler le dit nectar dans son verre, jouant avec ses couleurs.

John écoutait et de temps à autre hochait la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il savait qu'en sortant de ce bureau la réalité l'assaillerait à nouveau, implacable. Rodney avait disparu depuis plus de 12 heures. Mais pour le moment, il savourait cet instant. Une agréable discussion avec un ami.

Sa radio émit un craquement qui le fit presque sursauter tant il était concentré sur ce que lui racontait Beckett.

« Sheppard. »

/_Major, je crois que cette fois nous tenons une piste sérieuse, rendez vous au transporteur du couloir 5_ /

C'était la voix d'Elisabeth. John fut sur ses pieds en un instant et se propulsa vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, Carson sur les talons.

« Nous arrivons ! »

**ooOoo**

Il y avait un petit attroupement devant le transporteur. Elisabeth, Zelenka et une jeune femme brune d'une quarantaine d'années discutaient. Bates et ses hommes attendaient leurs instructions.

« Elisabeth, du nouveau ? »

Elisabeth se tourna vers John.

« John, voici le docteur Margaret Trent. » La jeune femme brune esquissa un sourire en direction de John. « Elle travaille dans l'équipe de Rodney et de Zelenka. Et je crois qu'elle nous a mis sur une vraie piste cette fois. »

John se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« Je suis si surprise, je veux dire c'est tout bonnement incroyable, le Caporal est un jeune homme si serviable et si gentil, je veux dire qu'il soit capable de … » Elle fit un geste vague pour indiquer les gardes autour d'elle.

« Ouais, et bien ce serviable et gentil jeune homme a tué de sang froid un de ses camarades et a kidnappé le docteur McKay, donc si nous pouvions en venir aux faits, hum ? »

La jeune femme soupira et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Le Caporal est un passionné d'escalade, il en parle souvent avec nous. La montagne lui manque. » Elle marqua un arrêt comme si elle se souvenait des conversations qu'elle avait eu avec ce « gentil » psychopathe !

« Docteur s'il vous plaît, est-ce que vous pourriez rester concentrée quelques instants. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. Vous voyez nous avons décidé d'examiner d'un peu plus près les aiguilles et … »

Elle fut coupée par Carson cette fois.

« Les aiguilles ? »

« Oui, ce sont ces constructions qui pointent vers le ciel. Elles forment des aiguilles. Il s'agit du système de refroidissement des conduits qui servent à chauffer la Cité. Nous avons découvert que … »

« Docteur ! »

Cette fois le ton du Major marquait clairement son impatience.

« Oui, heu, nous avons exploré les deux plus grandes plateformes et le Caporal Pierson nous a aidé avec les faces extérieures. »

« Les faces extérieures ? »

« Oui, il a pris de nombreuses photographies en y accédant avec du matériel d'escalade. Je … Je me suis dit que si vous ne le trouviez nulle part _dans_ la Cité, il se trouvait peut-être sur une des plates formes avec … avec le Docteur McKay. »

« Ou sont situées ces deux plateformes ! »

Une piste, enfin, John n'y croyait plus.

« La première se trouvent juste au dessus de la salle de commande, la seconde, plus petite, n'est accessible que par un escalier assez étroit, à l'est des quartiers actuellement habités. D'ailleurs, c'est plutôt curieux quand on sait que les anciens ont … »

« Docteur. »

John se demandait si tous les scientifiques avaient cette tendance à la divagation lorsqu'ils étaient lancés sur un sujet technique.

« Heu, oui, pardon. » Elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer. « L'escalier qui mène à la plateforme 2, est accessible avec ce transporteur. Je pense qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que Pierson soit là haut. D'après ce que je sais, s'il était passé avec le Docteur McKay près de la salle de commande, ils auraient certainement été vus. »

Elle avait raison : la salle de commande n'était jamais vide, il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour que Pierson soit passé par là. Mais John ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Il se tourna vers le Sergent Bates.

« Bates ! Vous prenez une équipe avec vous et vous allez sur la Plateforme 1. Ford, Lewis, Clark et moi nous prenons la plateforme 2. »

Elisabeth l'arrêta.

« John, je crois qu'il serait préférable de réfléchir un peu avant de vous lancer. »

« Je ne vais pas attendre une minute de plus, s'il y a la moindre chance que ce fou furieux soit la haut, je … »

« Major du calme, Okay ! Nous savons que Pierson ne se trouve pas dans son état normal et qu'il est armé, alors je doute que tenter de le surprendre avec une demi douzaine de soldats soit une bonne idée. »

John se tut. Elisabeth avait raison. S'ils lui faisaient peur, Pierson pourrait décider de se débarrasser de Rodney.

Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une idée.

**ooOoo**

Rodney agrippait l'antenne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ses articulations devaient être blanches tant il serrait la fine tige en métal, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans ses paumes. S'il lâchait ... _non_ ! Il ne pouvait pas lâcher. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu.

_Il_ lui avait promis qu'après ce serait fini. Il devait juste faire ses preuves. _Comme un homme_, voilà ce que lui avait Pierson.

La pluie n'aidait pas. Il avait parfois l'impression que ses doigts glissaient.

Il avait essayé de se caler du mieux possible contre la parois, mais le rebord sur lequel il se trouvait était si étroit qu'il ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Ses pieds dépassaient un peu. Au moins, il n'était pas en chaussure. Pieds nus, il lui semblait qu'il adhérait mieux à la surface métallique. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un impression, mais elle était rassurante.

Si son dos ne le faisait presque plus souffrir – la douleur s'était muée en une sorte de gêne constante, mais supportable – sa tête quand à elle avait tout d'une bombe prête à exploser. Chaque pulsations du sang dans ses tempes ressemblait au décompte d'un compte à rebours.

_Classssshhhhh._

Au dessous de lui, les vagues s'écrasaient contre la paroi. Il serra les paupières un peu plus fortement. Au _dessous_ de lui. Très exactement 136,50 mètres en dessous de lui. Pierson lui avait fait part de cette petite information. _Pour vous aider à vous concentrer, Doc_. Et Rodney se concentrait. Il se concentrait sur une seule chose ne pas lâcher prise.

S'il lâchait prise, il _perdait_ John Sheppard. Pierson le lui avait dit.

« Alors Doc', vous trouvez ça comment, _grandiose_ non ? » Pierson murmura dans son oreille. Il frissonna. Le Caporal juste au dessus de lui. Seulement contrairement à Rodney, un harnais de sécurité et des cordes le maintenaient en toute sécurité.

Pierson avait fini par se calmer et Rodney avait pensé que ce cauchemar était enfin fini, mais il avait juste pris une autre tournure.

Sous une bâche se trouvait tout un matériel d'escalade. Pierson l'avait harnaché et puis ils étaient descendus, dieu seul sait comment, jusqu'à ce rebord. Pierson lui avait ôté le harnais et lui avait expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui.

**Début Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

_« Vous voyez Doc', il faut que vous prouviez votre valeur, que vous prouviez que vous êtes digne de restez avec nous, digne d'appartenir à l'équipe du Major Sheppard. Et pour ça, » Rodney l'avait regardé avec effroi desserrer les sangles de son harnais, « vous devez passer le test »._

_« L...le… t...tes...tt ?» Rodney ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trembler. Il était épuisé, il avait froid et chaud en même temps et surtout, il avait peur. _

_« Huhu. Vous devez juste rester ici pendant disons » Pierson jeta un coup d'œil à sa montr, « quarante cinq minutes, hein. Quarante cinq petites minutes. Si vous ne tombez pas avant, » Pierson le regardait, un sourire froid sur les lèvres, » et bien je vous remonterais. »_

_« Qua…quarant…cin…q… minutes. » ce n'était pas si terrible quand on y pensait. Juste 2700 petites secondes. Moins d'une heure. _

_« Oui, ça prouvera que vous êtes un homme, que l'on peut vous faire confiance et que vous pouvez rester dans l'équipe de Sheppard. »_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fin Flashback **

Et c'était ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout : restez avec John.

Alors Rodney s'accrochait à l'antenne. Il ne pouvait pas tomber. S'il tombait, ce serait la preuve qu'il ne méritait pas de travailler aux côtés de John n'est-ce pas ? La preuve qu'il ne méritait pas John.

Et ça, c'était impensable.

**TBC **

(19) Habitants de la planète Hoff. Ces gens ont développé un virus qui les immunise contre les wraith et tue ces derniers. Malheureusement, ce virus tue aussi une partie de la population de la planète. Episode Poisonning the Well/Sérum.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note **: merci pour les reviews !

**Note pour Cybélia** : et bien toi au moins tu arrives à monter dessus ! Moi, la poutre faisait toujours de la résistance, LOL.

**ooOoo**

**11 –** Les Jumpers.

La réponse avait été si simple, si évidente.

C'est Zelenka qui l'avait eu. Utiliser les jumpers en mode invisibles pour s'approcher des aiguilles. Simple. Il leur fallait deux jumper et donc deux pilotes.

John se trouvait dans jumper 1 et se dirigeait vers la plateforme 2, pendant que Markham se trouvait dans jumper 3 avec Bates et s'occupait de la plateforme 1.

Il faisait jour mais le temps était mauvais. Des rafales de vent avaient commencé à se lever et il pleuvait.

En mode furtif, le jumper ne faisait qu'un bruit tout à fait minime et avec le vent qui soufflait au dessus des aiguilles, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il ne soit pas entendu du tout. Encore heureux, parce qu'il leur faudrait s'avancer le plus près possible de la plateforme.

« Bates, vous en êtes où ? »

/_Nous arrivons au dessus de la plateforme_./

Il y eu un long moment de silence, puis Bates reprit.

/_Aucun signe de vie, Monsieur_./

Ils devaient donc se trouver sur la plateforme 2. Plateforme qui se trouvait désormais devant eux. Le problème c'était de manœuvrer tout autour du réseau d'antennes qui entouraient les aiguilles. John fut obligé de se placer au dessus des dites aiguilles. Il leur était impossible de s'approcher davantage de la plateforme.

Ford se pencha vers son supérieur.

« On y voit pas grand-chose. »

Il avait malheureusement raison. Et ils ne pouvaient pas illuminer la place, au risque de se faire détecter.

Zelenka s'approcha lui aussi du cockpit, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ils sont _là_. »

Il tenait un détecteur de vie dans les mains. On pouvait distinctement y voir les deux petits points blancs indiquant la présence de Pierson et de McKay.

Un petit point blanc qui signifiait que Rodney était en vie. John ferma les yeux un moment sentant une bonne partie de la tension des dernières heures disparaître.

« Okay, et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

Ford regardait Zelenka et le détecteur, puis les aiguilles balayées par le vent et la pluie.

«Hummm. Il faut savoir le plus précisément possible où se trouvent le Caporal et Rodney, en interfaçant le détecteur avec le Jumper. »

Zelenka tendit le détecteur à John qui le remit immédiatement dans l'encoche appropriée. Il sourit un moment au souvenir de sa première rencontre avec le Jumper. Il avait _pensé_ tout haut à un tel outil, et pop, il était sorti comme par enchantement de cette petite cache (20).

Les données du détecteur apparurent immédiatement sur l'écran du cockpit.

Les deux hommes ne se trouvaient pas sur la plateforme, mais en contrebas. Une bonne dizaine de mètres plus bas. Dans l'enchevêtrement d'antennes. John poussa un juron. Evidemment, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'avait été trop facile, non ?

Comment allaient-ils faire pour récupérer Rodney ?

John manoeuvra le Jumper le plus près possible de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux hommes.

/_John, est-ce que vous les avez trouvés_ /

« Oui Elisabeth, nous sommes juste au dessus d'eux, mais la visibilité n'est pas terrible, il y a tout un tas de câbles et d'antennes autour de ces fichues aiguilles. »

Il entendit la voix de Grodin.

/ _Il s'agit des antennes de télémétrie, heu, il ne faudrait vraiment pas y toucher, je veux dire si vous les abîmez, je ne suis pas sûr que nous puissions les réparer alors_ … /

« Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, pas touche aux antennes. »

La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser de Pierson. Et ça, ça ne lui posait aucun problème.

Aucun problème du tout.

Arrivés au dessus des deux points indiqués sur l'écran, ils s'approchèrent le plus possible des parois.

« _LA_ ! Regardez ! »

Ford désignait quelque chose du doigt, quelque chose qui se trouvait dans un renfoncement.

Le cœur de John battait à tout rompre.

Pierson se trouvait là, accroupi sur une petite rambarde. On pouvait voir les cordes de rappel, bleues et rouge, balancées par le vent, juste au dessus de lui. Des cordes qui étaient elles, clairement absentes lorsque l'on regardait au dessus de l'autre forme.

Au dessus de McKay.

« _L'ORDURE ! LA SALE PETITE ORDURE_ ! »

Ford jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, surpris pas sa brutale réaction. John essayait tant bien que mal de contenir sa rage.

« Il n'a pas sécurisé McKay, cette petite ordure l'a juste balancé là et … » Il fit un geste en direction des aiguilles.

Ford jeta un autre coup d'œil aux deux hommes coincés sur la rambarde. Pierson tenait quelque chose dans ses mains. Brusquement, Ford compris de quoi il s'agissait. Un harnais. Pierson avait du obliger McKay à descendre avec lui jusque là, puis il l'avait tout bonnement détaché !

« Ford, prenez les commandes. »

John se leva et se rendit à l'arrière du Jumper. Il tira le sac que Bates avait installé dans le jumper juste avant leur départ et en sorti l'équipement d'escalade.

« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? »

Zelenka le regardait l'air un peu sceptique derrière ses lunettes.

« Non, mais ça doit pas être bien compliqué, hein ? »

Zelenka leva les yeux au ciel et entrepris en quelques mots d'expliquer au Major le B.A.BA de l'escalade.

« Vous avez deux cordes : une corde de descente, celle-ci, et la corde de rappel proprement dite, là, celle qui sert à rappeler la corde de descente en la faisant coulisser dans l'amarrage du relais, ici. » Zelenka désignait les différentes parties de l'harnachement.

« Okay, je crois que j'ai compris, après tout, je ne compte pas devenir un pro.»

Zelenka murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible en tchèque et continua à vérifier l'équipement.

Lorsqu'il fut prêt il donna l'ordre à Ford.

« Ford, vous pouvez ouvrir le sas ! »

L'appel d'air fut quasi immédiat mais pas trop violent. Ford parvint à rétablir l'équilibre du Jumper assez rapidement.

John s'allongea de tout son long et s'approcha le plus près possible du bord du Jumper. Il ajusta son fusil à lunettes. Il pouvait voir Pierson penché sur McKay, il lui disait manifestement quelque chose, mais bien sûr, ils étaient trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce soit. John vit juste Rodney se raidir davantage, les yeux clos, le dos fermement plaqué contre la paroi, ses mains agrippant une des antennes à côté de lui.

John était un bon tireur. Un excellent tireur même. Il aurait sans doute fait un bon snipper, mais si tuer pour sauver sa peau ou sauver celle d'un camarade était une chose, tuer sur commande en était une autre et il avait toujours refusé ce type de « job ».

Il ajusta son tir et appuya sur la détente (21).

**ooOoo**

Rodney était sûr que ça faisait 45 minutes. On aurait vraiment dit que ça faisait 45 minutes. Son dos se rappelait à nouveau à son bon souvenir et sa tête avait certainement atteint le 10 fatal de tout compte à rebours. Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les plissa, la pluie frappait son visage et l'empêchait de voir clairement autour de lui. Il fallait qu'il sache. 45 minutes. Sûrement déjà écoulées.

Rodney était certain d'avoir réussi le test. Il réussissait toujours tous les tests, il était un génie après tout. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Pierson pour lui demander confirmation de sa réussite.

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et s'approcha de lui. Rodney était sûr que c'était pour lui dire que c'était bon, qu'il avait passé le test haut la main.

« Huhu, Doc', encore 20 bonnes minutes ! »

20 mi … mais c'était impossible ! 20 minutes c'était trop loin, ce serait trop tard. Il fallait qu'il lui explique, qu'il lui fasse comprendre.

C'est à ce moment là que l'explosion retentit.

**ooOoo**

John vit la tête de Pierson se soulever et partir en arrière sous l'impact du coup de feu. L'homme pendait désormais, immobile entre les cordes, comme une marionnette dont on a sectionné les fils.

Il eu peur un moment que le choc n'entraîne aussi Rodney, mais celui-ci resta collé à la paroi.

John se releva et saisit le second harnais. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps Rodney se trouvait là mais il doutait qu'il puisse tenir encore bien longtemps.

« Ford ! Prenez un peu d'altitude et essayez de vous approcher le plus possible de McKay en évitant ces foutues antennes. »

Le Jumper pris un peu de hauteur et vint se placer à la verticale des deux hommes. Il descendit, doucement. Arrivé à moins d'une dizaine de mètres au dessus d'eux, le Jumper s'immobilisa.

/_C'est tout ce que je peux faire Monsieur_./

« Bon, et bien on va faire avec. »

Avec l'aide de Zelenka, John amorça sa descente vers Rodney.

Les rafales de vent secouaient un peu, mais rien de bien terrible. Il du se frayer un passage entre les antennes, mais les cordes passèrent. Le problème se serait sans doute le retour. Il finit par arriver au niveau de Rodney.

Ce dernier était trempé et tremblait comme une feuille. Son visage portait les traces de son petit séjour entre les mains de Pierson : lèvres fendues, coquard, hématome sur la joue gauche et nez manifestement cassé. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait, John aurait aimé pouvoir tué Pierson à nouveau.

Il tenta de regagner le contrôle de ses sentiments. Le moment le plus dangereux c'était maintenant. S'il faisait peur à Rodney, ce dernier plongerait inévitablement dans le vide.

John n'avait pas l'impression que Rodney était tout à fait _là_. Il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que Pierson était mort et que son corps sans vie se trouvait juste à côté de lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les yeux de Rodney eux étaient fermés et il marmonnait quelque chose entre ses dents, mais John ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait.

John se glissa, du mieux qu'il pouvait, juste devant Rodney. Il mit un pied contre le rebord sur lequel ce dernier se trouvait. Pieds nus. John exhala un long soupir et jeta à nouveau un regard au cadavre de Pierson avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Rodney. John se balança un peu et se mit devant Rodney, un pied de chaque côté de lui. Leurs corps n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres.

Mon Dieu, John n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans ses bras, là maintenant tout de suite. Au lieu de ça, il se mit à lui parler, doucement, comme à un enfant.

« Rodney, shhh, ça va aller, ouvre les yeux, c'est moi, Rodney, il faut y aller maintenant, d'accord ?»

Il continua comme ça quelques instants mais rien n'y fit. On aurait dit que Rodney cherchait, si cela était possible, à se caler davantage encore contre la paroi derrière lui. John essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il racontait.

« Encore un peu, juste un peu, quelques minutes, encore un tout petit peu, et ce sera fait, quelques minutes. »

Mais de quoi parlait-il ? _Encore un peu_ ? _Quelques minutes_ ?

Les réflexions du Major furent interrompues par une rafale de vent plus violente que les autres qui l'envoya contre Rodney. Celui-ci poussa un cri désespéré et tenta de le _repousser_.

« Noooooooooooooonnnn ! nonnonnonnonnonon, encore quelques minutes.»

John ne comprenait toujours rien. Il finit par poser la question : dans l'état où il se trouvait, Rodney lui répondrait peut être.

« Rodney. »

Les murmures continuaient.

« McKay ! »

Cette fois, Rodney cessa de murmurer. Il se mordait les lèvres et secouait la tête.

« McKay. Pourquoi encore quelques minutes ? Que se passera t-il dans quelques minutes ? »

**ooOoo**

Rodney avait la tête lourde. Et ses bras aussi. En fait tout son corps était lourd. Si lourd. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus le soutenir. Il ne pourrait plus se tenir debout et … mais il le fallait. Le test. Il le fallait sinon, il _échouerait_ au test.

Il entendait Pierson lui parler. Il lui posait une question. Il le narguait sans doute. Il voulait savoir qu'elle était le prix du test.

_Quelques minutes pour ne pas perdre celui qu'il aime. Pour ne pas perdre John. _

Peut-être qu'il ne restait plus que 10 minutes maintenant ?

**ooOoo**

John ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que lui racontait Rodney.

Il était question de le perdre.

John ignorait ce que lui avait raconté Pierson et à quel petit jeu sordide il s'était amusé avec Rodney, mais il finit par comprendre au moins une chose : cela avait rapport avec l'écoulement d'une certaine durée. Rodney n'arrêtait pas de répéter « plus que dix minutes, plus que dix minutes ».

John était malade. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'on en arrive là. Pour qu'un caporal de l'armée américaine en arrive là, pour qu'il ait à tuer un jeune homme de 27 ans (22).

Il regarda Rodney.

« McKay. »

Il sentit ce dernier se raidir.

« C'est fini. Les 10 minutes sont écoulées. »

« Fi…fini ? »

« Oui, Rodney c'est fini. Tu … Vous avez _gagné_. »

Rodney esquissa un sourire et John le rattrapa juste au moment où il perdait connaissance.

**TBC**

(20) Episode Rising/Une nouvelle ère.

(21) Bah oui, mon Johnny c'est pas une lopette ! Non, plus sérieusement, je le crois capable d'acte de ce type lorsque la nécessité s'en fait sentir. Il suffit de voir The Storm et The Eye (En pleine tempête 1 et 2) pour s'en convaincre mais aussi Runner (épisode 3 de la saison 2). Lorsque l'un des siens est en danger, notre Johnny n'hésite pas vraiment : il tire d'abord et il pose des questions après.

(22) Je vous l'ai dit, les questions, il se les pose **après** ! Et j'aime bien ça dans ce personnage, ça lui donne un peu plus de crédibilité comme militaire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note 1** : merci encore à toutes et à tous de m'avoir lue et merci à ceux qui ont laissé une petite review !

**Note 2** : arghhhh, Miss Sheppard a raison, Ford n'a pas le gène, misère ! Bon, bah, faites comme si c'était Markham qui était aux commandes, LOL.

**Note 3** : Téli a fait un superbe dessin de nos deux tourtereaux ainsi qu'un magnifique photo montage, j'espère qu'elle les postera sur un forum (Atlantis Réunion ou celui de Cybélia) nieux suppliants d'auteuse

**Note4** : J'ignore encore comment je vais appeler ce cycle. **Illumination** est la première partie, nos amis américains diraient que c'est du pré-slash, **Jeux de mains** est une « first time story », slash bien sûr, **Jeux de vilains** est une « coming out story ».

**Vos suggestions seront les bienvenues !**

**ooOoo**

**Epilogue**

Extrême fatigue, déshydratation, hypoglycémie, hypothermie, lacération du rein droit, -due vraisemblablement à un coup de pied, - multiples contusions et ecchymoses sur le bas ventre, le dos et la poitrine.

Carson leur avait fait la lecture du rapport médical sur l'état de santé de Rodney. Le docteur les avait tous vu blêmir et avait immédiatement précisé que la vie de McKay n'était pas en danger. A l'exception de la blessure au rein, qu'il faudrait surveiller à cause des risques d'infection, le _reste_ nécessitait essentiellement du repos.

« Rodney sera de nouveau capable de nous _enchanter_ avec son humour et sa bonne humeur d'ici une dizaine de jours. Il va devoir rester encore au moins trois ou quatre jours mon invité, mais après, s'il n'y a pas de complications et s'il promet de se reposer, il pourra réintégrer ses quartiers. »

L'écossais arborait un large sourire.

« Bien, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. »

Elisabeth était soulagée. Il lui restait maintenant deux autres points à régler.

« Et pour le Caporal Pierson ? »

Beckett se rembrunit.

« L'autopsie a révélé l'existence d'une tumeur au cerveau. Il est possible que celle-ci soit à l'origine … » il fit un geste vague de la main, « de ce qui s'est passé. Ce genre de tumeurs peut provoquer des modifications dans le comportement ainsi qu'une altération du sens de la réalité. » Il soupira. « Mais nous ne serons jamais ce qui s'est réellement passé dans la tête du Caporal, je le crains. »

Carson était sincèrement bouleversé. La mort d'une d'un jeune homme de 27 ans était toujours un drame, quelle que soit ce qui y avait présidé.

Elisabeth les congédia tous. Elle avait un dernier point à régler, mais non des moindres.

« John ! Vous pouvez rester, j'aimerais vous parler si vous avez un instant. »

John s'y attendait. Ou plus exactement, il redoutait ce moment.

Elisabeth n'avait pas eu de mal à accepter que John sorte avec Rodney, voyons maintenant ce que le Docteur Weir pensait de la relation entre le Major Sheppard et le Docteur McKay.

John se rassit et attendit.

Elisabeth le dévisageait, le visage souriant.

« John, est-ce que vous pensez que _ça_ peut marcher ? »

Heuu. Si ça peut marcher ? Si quoi peut marcher ? Si …Oh, si son couple _ET_ son boulot peuvent marcher, c'était ça la question non ?

« Oui, bien sûr que oui. Ecoutez Elisabeth, ma relation avec Rodney, n'a peut être évoluée, au plan sexuel, que récemment mais, » il se leva et se posta devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle de contrôle, « mais je ressentais déjà pour lui les _sentiments_ qui m'animent aujourd'hui. Et je sais que je ne changerais aucune des décisions que j'ai prises dans le passé même à la lumière de ce qui m'unit aujourd'hui à Rodney. »

Elisabeth croisa ses mains sur son PDA.

« C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais entendre, Major. »

John fit une petite moue étonnée. Il s'était préparé à argumenter férocement avec elle.

« Ha bon ! »

Elisabeth se leva et le rejoignit près de la baie.

« John, j'ai vu grandir votre amitié, et je l'ai vu aussi se transformer en autre chose. J'ai entière confiance, en Rodney et en vous. »

Il se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Merci. »

« Allez, fichez moi donc le camp d'ici, je suis sûre qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Carson doit déjà se demander comment il va faire pour garder Rodney au calme pendant 4 _longs_ jours, en fait, il est même possible qu'il envisage de le droguer ! »

Il lui adressa un dernier sourire et parti en direction de l'infirmerie.

Elisabeth resta un moment à fixer la porte par laquelle il était sorti, se demandant si un jour elle parviendrait elle aussi, à faire naître chez quelqu'un un amour de ce type.

**ooOoo**

Contrairement à ce que pensait Elisabeth, c'est un Rodney très calme qui se trouvait assis sur son lit, branché, comme d'habitude, à toute une batterie de machines. Un Rodney un peu trop calme au goût de John.

Rodney était assis en tailleur, visiblement absorbé par l'étude de ses mains. Celles-ci reposaient entre ses jambes. Il regardait quelque chose, mais John ne voyait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

« Alors, encore en train de se prélasser à l'infirmerie, alors que tout le monde bosse. »

Rodney tourna la tête vers lui.

John réprima un frisson. Une bonne partie du visage de Rodney était violet/bleu.

Mais Rodney avait du le voir frémir.

« C'est moins terrible que ça n'en a l'air. »

Rodney essaya de sourire pour confirmer ses dires, mais le résultat était sans doute pire.

« Humm, en fait non, c'est aussi terrible que ça en a l'air. »

John sourit et s'installa auprès de lui sur le lit. Il était étroit, mais il voulait être le plus près possible de Rodney. Il avait besoin de cette proximité physique pour se rassurer, pour se convaincre qu'il était en vie.

Il regarda ce que Rodney tenait dans ses mains. Un patch. Le patch aux couleurs d'Atlantis.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Le patch de Pierson. »

John se raidit immédiatement à la mention du nom de celui qui avait ni plus ni moins tenté de tuer celui qu'il aimait, tumeur au cerveau ou pas.

« Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ? »

Rodney haussa les épaules.

« C'est … c'est juste pour, » il soupira avant de reprendre, « juste pour me _souvenir_. »

« Te souvenir ? Te souvenir de quoi au juste ? Te souvenir qu'il a essayé de te tuer après t'avoir utilisé comme son punching ball personnel, hein, pour te rappeler de ça ?»

Rodney le fixait silencieusement. John prit une profonde inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il laisse sa colère de côté.

« Rodney je ne crois pas que … »

« Et s'ils avaient raison. »

« Quoi, si qui avait raison sur quoi ? »

« Pierson, Ross, les autres, s'ils avaient raison, si je n'étais pas à la hauteur. »

C'était donc ça.

Rodney leur avait expliqué ce que Ross Melman et Graham Pierson lui avaient fait subir. Les coups et les humiliations. Et bien sûr, le jeu final, le – comment Rodney l'appelait-il, ah, oui – le _test_. Celui qui aurait permis de déterminer si Rodney était un homme. S'il était digne de vivre.

Carson et John avaient essayé de lui faire comprendre que pour Pierson les jeux étaient déjà faits : il aurait supprimé Rodney quoi qu'il se passe, mais ce dernier avait encore des doutes.

Des doutes sur lui-même, sur sa valeur, sur sa place. Dans l'équipe et auprès de John.

Et il fallait bien dire que le _Come out_, n'aidait pas.

Si voir le grand Rodney McKay douter de lui était vraiment un spectacle unique, voir Rodney souffrir de ce doute était une torture.

John prit le patch des mains de Rodney et le posa sur la table à côté du petit lit.

« Rodney. Je t'aime et rien, ni personne, ne pourra changer ça. »

_Cliché_. Complètement cliché. Mais les clichés sont parfois tout ce que nous voulons entendre.

Rodney leva la main vers la joue de John, effleurant la marque de barbe laissée par plusieurs jours d'inattention. John se baissa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu m'aimes. »

« Yep. »

« Envers et contre tout ? »

« Yep. »

« Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ? »

« Yep.»

Rodney sourit, un vrai sourire cette fois. Il caressa les cheveux de John et l'attira à lui pour un vrai baiser.

Oh oui, John aimait les clichés !

**The end (enfin jusqu'à la prochaine séquelle !) **


End file.
